To Save The World - Losing Control: Book Two
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: A new challenge awaits our fearless heroes. Parenthood. If that wasn't hard enough, they have to help their friends, continue school, and run a business. Will it all come crashing down when a new enemy appears?
1. Prologue: Welcome Additions

**Author's Note: **Updated 5/22/20

Updated for content and ages. In this story Usagi and the girls are sixteen while Mamoru and the guys are eighteen.

* * *

**To Save The World**  
**Losing Control: Book Two**

* * *

**Prologue: Welcome Additions**

* * *

"Push!"

Usagi shook her head but did as she was told. Mamoru's arm was behind her back and he helped lift her slightly. A scream escaped as something seemed to tear between her legs and she wished for the fifth time in ten minutes that she was not delivering her babies in Elysion with no pain medication.

Everything had been fine, even easy, until that first order to push. Now things were moving quickly, and she was exhausted. The contractions were more pressure than pain, but with the added intensity in her birth canal, she felt like she would break into pieces.

Mizuno Saeko, Ami's mother and an experienced doctor, knelt between her legs with Usagi's own mother, Ikuko at her side. They were the only ones in the room other than the panicked couple, and Maboroshi, as Usagi's father had taken one look at his daughter in pain and promptly passed out. According to Ikuko he hadn't even done that when she'd been in labor with Usagi.

"You can do this baby bunny," Ikuko whispered encouragingly. "You've got this."

Usagi nodded. She knew even though she was first, the other girls wouldn't be far behind, and while she was terrified, she had to make it look easy. If only to help the others. After all, if she could handle twins, the others could handle one apiece. Except for Minako. Unfortunately her near twin in looks was apparently her twin in fertility too.

The pressure increased as the contraction progressed. She bore down, her eyes locked on her mother's. Mamoru's arms sent her strength, and she let him help her push, needing his energy, his love, and his absolute devotion more in this moment than when they'd fought Metallia and Beryl.

There was a knock on the door just as Usagi fell back at the end of the contraction. Maboroshi, the Priestess of Elysion, hurried to answer it. Usagi could see Yume, her husband and the Priest of Elysion, at the other side. She could also hear his frantic words.

"Minako's water has broken," he said, sounding as though he was on the edge of panic.

"Oh kami," Maboroshi moaned. "These little ones are about to be born. I can go to her for now. Usagi needs her mother and the doctor more. Grab Naru to help me."

"Tell Minako I should be there soon," Doctor Mizuno said. "I think perhaps twenty minutes. If her contractions are too strong come and let me know."

Maboroshi nodded and hurried out the door.

Usagi was surprised to realize only seconds had passed. Another contraction was only just beginning to overwhelm her as the door snicked shut. The urge to push was greater than ever. At the command she sat up further and pushed with all her might. She let out a hoarse cry, more to focus on what she was doing than because of the pain. It seemed to help. Finally the contraction ended and she collapsed back on Mamoru.

"I can see the head," Ikuko breathed. "Purple hair."

Silver and gold light filled the room as Usagi panted. She knew the silver light was coming from within her own chest. Luna had ordered her to hide the Silver Crystal within herself until the children were born. It was the easiest way to help her through the labor. Mamoru was glowing golden and the light surrounded them both. He'd done the same with his own Crystal, and somehow it was pouring strength into her alongside his own.

"And this is why we aren't in the hospital," Doctor Mizuno reminded them.

Usagi panted as she waited for the next one to hit, then pushed again. It seemed easier. She felt the shoulders pass through and then the little body slide out of her and she screamed. Again it was less from pain and more in need to focus all that she was on what she was doing.

"A boy," Doctor Mizuno said, quickly passing the baby to Ikuko. The baby squalled angrily at being taken from his place of warmth and comfort.

Usagi watched even as her labor continued. Her mother cleaned the baby and checked him over carefully before carefully cutting the cord and bandaging the end.

Already the next contraction was overwhelming Usagi and she followed instinct. Mamoru was feeding her energy as she pushed. Three more agonizing pushes later she could feel the second baby in the birth canal.

"It's coming," she warned.

Everything seemed to fade in and out as she pushed, then again, and again. She was fading. Even with the burst of energy from the Crystals and from Mamoru, she was exhausted. The labor had started many hours before, and while it hadn't been as bad as she'd expected, it was impossible to sleep. All she'd wanted to do was pace back and forth or kneel on her hands and knees and rock forward and back. Her mother said it was instinct telling her how to prepare for delivery.

"Pink hair," Ikuko called out as the second child crowned. She was still checking over the first baby. Usagi leaned into Mamoru, her eyes still caught on the mess of purple hair over the bundle. A baby with pink hair and another with purple. That would be difficult to explain.

"One more big push, then you can rest until we deliver the placentas." Doctor Mizuno gave her an encouraging smile that promised everything would be well.

Usagi nodded. The pressure hit again, squeezing her belly like a vice, and then she was pushing. She let out a yell as she focues everything she had on delivering her daughter. An angry cry echoed as the second baby slid into the world. She seemed unhappy with the transition. Usagi couldn't blame her.

Then the boy was placed in Usagi's arms while her mother checked over and cleaned the girl. Doctor Mizuno was pressing on Usagi's abdomen.

"I think this part should be easy," she murmured.

Usagi heard Minako scream from the next cabin. She bit her lip. "Shouldn't you go to her?" she fretted.

"We will in just a moment."

Within a few minutes the final contractions helped Usagi release the placentas and she was being handed her daughter as well. They were the most beautiful babies ever born. Pink little cheeks, skin colored somewhere between her pale complexion and Mamoru's slightly darker tone. Their hair was messy and they were both slightly sticky, but each child was perfect.

"Mamoru, you're going to have to help her for a bit. We have to go now."

"I've got them," her husband said, urging them to leave.

Before the door had even closed he began to glow a bright gold and Usagi could feel waves of healing running through her. Her belly contracted, shrinking rapidly and causing cramps, but she didn't complain.

Whatever had torn healed as well and it no longer felt as though a truck had driven through her privates. She felt him sending her energy as well and had never been more grateful for his abilities.

"Look," Mamoru breathed. Usagi saw what he had. Both babies were opening their eyes. She looked first at her son, whose eyes were nearly the same midnight blue of his father's, though there was a ring of purple around them, darkening the irises. Then she looked at her daughter, whose eyes were the identical shade of cerulean as her own, though they were edged in a pink bordering on red.

"They're perfect," she whispered. She felt a tear fall on her shoulder and turned her head to see her husband weeping unashamedly as he held her up.

"They are," he rasped.

The little ones both began to fuss. "Think they're hungry?" Usagi asked, feeling uncertain.

"I guess so," Mamoru seemed even less sure than she did. It would be a learning experience, becoming parents. Especially so young. They would have to struggle and probably fail at many things before they got any better. "Let me take them for a second and you can get ready."

Usagi handed him the babies, and watched his face transform as he held his children for the first time. She snapped open her communicator and let it record the moment. Then she scooted further back on the bed, adjusting the pillows so that she was sitting upright and there was a cusion of support under each arm wrapping around so she could nurse the babies.

Usagi pulled her shirt open. It was designed for nursing and simply had a fold of fabric over each breast that could simply be spread for them when needed. Mamoru handed her daughter over, positioning her carefully, and then her son.

The pink-haired twin took the nipple easily, but her brother struggled until she opened his mouth and pressed the nipple inside. It was a strange new sensation, but wonderful. She peered down at the babies, happier than she could express.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered reverently. "Our babies."

"What should we name them?" he asked. "The girl looks just like you. A chibi Usagi."

"The boy is a chibi Mamoru," she said, a giggle bursting free. Her happiness wanted to swamp her. She didn't mind the joyful tears that fell. The children were absolutely perfect, and her husband incredible. She looked at the babies, and then back at him.

"Lets name them Mamoru and Usagi. Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo," Mamoru suggested.

Usagi giggled again. It seemed silly to name the babies after themselves, but she didn't care. If Mamoru liked the idea then she was happy to please him. Of course, she would get first dibs on naming their next child. She grinned at the thought.

"Knock knock," came a voice at the door. "Nurse Naru reporting for duty. The doc said you need clean bedding and wanted me to tell Mamoru to go ahead and heal you now."

Mamoru laughed. "Already did."

The door opened wider and then Naru walked in, followed shortly by a hugely pregnant Luna in her human form. She had changed three days before and Usagi knew she wouldn't change back until her own babies were born.

"Oh Usagi!" Naru cried, rushing to the bed. "Oh they're beautiful!"

A sense of pride and accomplishment filled her. "They really are, aren't they?" she said, looking down at the twins again.

"Perfect," Luna whispered. "So perfect. Look what you made!" Her words were excited whispers as she rubbed over her own rounded stomach. "Mamoru worked quick. We thought we'd have to remind him."

Usagi snorted. "He wanted to heal me even before it began," she told them. "I think if he could have, he would have gone through labor for me."

"I could feel it," Mamoru said, blushing. "Every time she felt a contraction, I did too." He whispered it like an admission of guilt.

"That must be what's wrong with Kunzite," Naru said, looking over at Luna. "Why didn't you know this?"

"Not sure. It must have to do with the Soul-Bond. I thought he was just panicking." Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked, feeling a little confused.

"Kunzite told us Minako was in labor and that she was hurting." Another scream from the next cabin marked the end of Naru's sentence. "He was trying to get us to help her, and then he just went sort of still and started glowing, holding on to her.

A wail sounded from the cabin and Usagi realized one of Minako's babies must have been born. They would share a birthday with her own twins. That was something she hadn't expected, though now she had to admit the possibility had always been there.

"She must be having a harder time than I did," Usagi murmured.

"Not too bad," Luna corrected. "It's just going faster."

Only a few short minutes passed before another wail was heard. The second baby had been born. Usagi felt excitement well up inside her. She wanted to see the babies.

"Mamo-chan, you have to go heal her," she said, turning to look at her husband.

His gaze was on the twins, who seemed to be falling asleep as they ate. Both babies had their eyes closed now and she could feel Chibi-Mamo fall away from her nipple. He snuggled close, but she knew he was already asleep. Chibi-Usa lasted longer, eating hungrily before she too succumbed to exhuastion.

"Mamo-chan?" she called, realizing he was completely enraptured by their babies.

"Huh?" he looked up at Usagi's face, smiling beatifically.

"Go heal Minako," she ordered gently. "She'll need it."

"Oh!" He blushed and hurried to stand, bending once to give her a gentle kiss. "I'll be right back," he promised. Then he was hurrying out the door and Usagi turned to grin and Naru and Luna.

"Men," Luna whispered.

Usagi laughed. She didn't mind that he was in awe of the perfect little babies she held. They were all theirs.


	2. Chapter 1: Visitation

**Author's Note: **Updated 5/22/20

* * *

**To Save The World  
Losing Control: Book Two  
Chapter One  
Visitation  
**

* * *

Shingo and Hotaru sat on the grass behind the building that was now shared by all the Senshi, Shitennou, and Hogosha with the pups in their laps. It had taken a while for all of them to move in, but now it was done, and Shingo personally wished it wasn't. Not because he didn't like the others. That wasn't it at all.

He just wasn't sure how much more screaming he could take.

The apartment he shared with his parents was on the second floor, right next to the one shared by Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and their new bundle of joy, Ruka. And directly across from them was the apartment shared by Mamoru, Usagi, and the twins Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo as well as Luna and Artemis with brand new Diana and Manno.

Haruki, Setsuna, and their new daughter Chiyoko were on the other side of Mamoru and Usagi's apartment. Heliodor could often be found cuddling the baby, walking the halls, as the little one seemed to like her especially. The four apartments on their floor held the most people, though none of them complained.

And above their own apartment was the one Minako and Kunzite shared with their brand new twin girls, Miya and Maya. And those two set each other off constantly. They were identical twins, and seemed to have an incredibly close connection. If one cried, the other joined immediately. And kami forbid they were separated for even a moment.

The third floor also held Jadeite and Rei with their little bundle, Jadeite Jr. who never cried, even when he was hungry and tired. He was so quiet it had worried both his parents to distraction. But the boy simply watched everything.

Then there was Ami and Zoicite with their son Ezekiel who could already giggle though he was only weeks old. He was a happy little thing with Ami's bright eyes and Zoicite's strawberry blonde hair.

Finally Makoto and Nephrite with baby Mako took the last apartment. Little Mako was turning out to be the most loving baby on the planet and never wanted to be put down, which was probably a good thing as her parents doted on her. They held her constantly, and everyone was immediately awed by her charm.

Shingo wondered if he would ever get a full night's sleep again.

Readjusting Tomatsu on his lap, he looked over at Hotaru, who was cuddling Tsuki like an infant. They hadn't grown much since the day they'd appeared to rescue them at Hotaru's old school. They appeared to be perhaps three months old, and Shingo had worried something was wrong for a long time, thinking they should have been growing faster.

Ami had searched through the books in the command center for months until she'd finally found a tome on Lunar wolves and it was discovered that when they were soul-linked they would not fully mature until those they were linked to matured. Shingo and Hotaru were both nearly twelve, which he thought meant the wolf pups might begin to grow faster soon. Already his own voice was going through the change, squeaking and croaking at inopportune moments. Thankfully most of the other boys in his classes were also in the beginning stages of dreaded puberty and were dealing with the embarrassing issue right along with him.

"What are you sighing about?" Hotaru asked.

Shingo blushed. "Everything and nothing," he hedged. "The babies, the pups, growing up."

She nodded her head, looking down at the pup sleeping in her arms. "It is a lot to handle," she agreed. "At least our lives are a bit more normal than the other's," she added after a pause. "It must be so much harder for the other girls."

A snort escaped. "Yeah, but it's affecting my sleep," he muttered.

"Mine too," Hotaru admitted. "Ruka doesn't sleep through the night. She wakes up at just after midnight and again at four. I swear I won't ever sleep a whole night again sometimes."

"Tell me about it. I hear her, and both sets of twins, at different points through the night. I sleep with ear plugs in, then dad gets mad at me because I don't wake up with my alarm. Sometimes I wish we hadn't moved in."

"I'm glad you did though," she blushed as she spoke.

That was another thing that was driving him crazy. As he was growing he kept having strange feelings about Hotaru. For long time they'd been merely best friends, but now he caught himself wanting to hold her hand. He was very conflicted about it. On the one hand, they were soulmates and he knew eventually they would end up together. On the other hand however, he wasn't ready to even think about having a girlfriend, and he was still at an age where he thought (though he kept it secret) that girls were a bit frightening and had cooties. They made boys do strange things and he wanted no part in that.

Shingo yawned and lay back in the grass, letting Tomatsu settle on his chest. It was a sunny day and he was grateful to be under a tree in the shade. He had things he had to do now that the school day was over, but his mind was occupied by frustration and exhaustion. He had his chores and it was his turn to help out with weapons classes in the dojo, which was thriving in spite of the fact that there was usually a crying baby around.

"I was thinking," Hotaru started, bringing him out of his reverie, "maybe we should sign up for a couple cram school classes. It would give us an excuse to stay out of the house a little more." She sounded hopeful and Shingo had to admit the idea had merit.

"That's a great idea," he told her. "We could talk to our-."

He was cut off by a rush of light and sound. On the other side of the back yard three people appeared. One looked suspiciously like Setsuna, though obviously older. Beside her stood a teenaged boy with familiar white blonde hair that reminded him instantly of Kunzite. The boy looked directly at them and Shingo could see azure eyes that were identical to Minako's. On his far side was an aged version of his own cousin Haruki, looking older and wiser. Was it possible they were from the future?

"Hello," future Setsuna, as he had already dubbed her in his own mind, said in a tone that was meant to be soothing.

Shingo wasn't frightened. It was obvious who they were. "Hi. You must be here for Heliodor."

Future Setsuna nodded her head once. "I am."

"She's in the dojo," Hotaru said. "We can go get her. Want to come inside?"

"Yes please, but could you warn our younger selves not to approach us?" Future Setsuna looked at both of them carefully. "I don't want to take chances. It's possible nothing could happen, but there is the also possibility of unraveling time itself if we were to touch."

"Scary," Shingo said, shuddering.

He didn't want to take that chance. He rolled over, careful of the pup in his arms, and hurried to stand. Then he led the way in through the back door. The back of their property was completely fenced in with tall walls. He was grateful for that now, not wanting anyone to see their new arrivals.

As soon as he was through the door he called out for the others. Haruki moved into the back entryway from the dining area, Chiyoko on his shoulder. Usagi and Mamoru followed him, each holding an infant.

"What's going on?" Haruki asked, his eyes already on the new arrivals.

"We should probably get Sets and Heliodor in here," Usagi said, proving yet again that she wasn't as unobservant as most would believe.

"I'll get them," Hotaru said, handing Shingo Tsuki before she took off at a dead run toward the dojo. Shingo watched her go, struggling to hold both pups, who were getting heavier as they aged. Tomatsu woke up, whimpered once, then closed his eyes again.

* * *

Heliodor moved through the positions as Nephrite instructed. She felt calm and steady, able to do anything. He was an easy instructor to follow, his voice calm and soothing. Often she joined in his classes so that now she felt more comfortable in her own skin. Next to her, Setsuna flowed through the positions with even more ease than she did. It was hard to believe she'd just had a baby, or that she was up part of every night.

Nephrite instucted them on a defensive stance that would help them keep a low center of gravity and enable them to stop an attacker from knocking them down or picking them up. That was the hope at least. Heliodor had to admit she hadn't successfully kept an attacker at bay. No one had said anything about it, but it reminded her again of how helpless she was, and had been her entire life.

How many times had her 'mother' watched as she was beaten by pet Youma? Her 'uncle' Agate hadn't been able to escape the beatings either, or to protect her from them, though he had always cared about her. Now he was a bit of a recluse, almost never leaving the fourth floor, where he hid from her and everyone else, thinking himself a failure. She sighed thinking about it.

As soon as the lesson ended Heliodor moved to help clean up. She wiped down the mats as the students went into the changing rooms, then swept the floors around them. Most students listened to the rules about removing their shoes, but occasionally a new student, who was not aware of them, tracked in dirt and dust. And pollen. Dreaded pollen. It was mid-spring after all.

Heliodor finished cleaning just as Hotaru ran into the room. She turned at the sound of gasping breaths and saw the girl running towards her. She felt years older than her, though technically she was only around the age of thirteen. She couldn't even be sure of that though.

Agate seemed to think she had appeared thirteen years before however. He was eighteen, in technical age anyways. He had spent much of his life in the strange glass chambers that looked like coffins and forced dark energy into the person trapped within, and more years trapped in the Eternal Slumber for failing to kidnap all the Senshi and Shitennou as children.

What an awful thing. He was awake and aware the whole time. No wonder he didn't want to be around other people.

Heliodor turned to look at Hotaru, waiting for the girl to speak. Her short bob of hair waved as she turned her head to either side, looking around. She caught sight of Setsuna and waved her over, then waited on the balls of her feet until they had both approached.

"Your future self is here," Hotaru whispered frantically. "And future Haruki too, and a boy. A boy I think might be Kunzite and Minako's son," she added excitedly. "Come on, they want to talk to you. Oh, and she said don't try to touch your future self. Something about time ending or something. Come on!"

Hotaru grabbed both their hands and practically dragged them out of the dojo. Nephrite followed them, looking worried. Heliodor had to admit she was worried too. Part of her had expected her parents to arrive shortly after she was rescued, but they hadn't so she'd thought she would be staying in this time. Now she wasn't sure she wanted to leave.

She dragged her feet slightly, until she saw the older version of Setsuna standing with the older version of Haruki and a boy with silvery-blonde hair. The older woman had tears streaming down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Something welled up inside Heliodor and then she was running. She slammed into her mother, arms going around her automatically.

A sense of coming home seeped into her. Then she felt more arms around her and her father was holding her too. His was weeping as well, and he clutched tightly at both of them. Suddenly the tears she had held at bay for months were rolling down her own cheeks. She felt comforted and loved.

"My baby," her mother whispered. "My baby."

The long, tight hug didn't break up for what felt like an hour, but Heliodor didn't mind that in the slightest. Even after her parents pulled away, neither completely let go. They kept reaching out to touch her hair, or rub her shoulder, as though it was impossible to keep their distance. She felt such overwhelming love seeping out of them that she knew, deep inside, that the wait had been more torturous for them than for her.

Why had they waited so long?

The boy with them simply stared at her, his eyes luminous as though he too wanted to weep. His jaw trembled slightly and she wondered who he was. He felt familiar to her, though she didn't remember him.

They were all guided into the large fmily room where there were several long couches and half a dozen cushy chairs. Her parents settled on either side of her and the boy sat on the other side of her mother.

"You must have a lot of questions for us," her father said, his vivid green eyes shining with more unshed tears. "We wanted to come and get you the moment you were rescued. Unfortunately you still have a part to play here in the past." He sniffled and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his eyes and nose.

"What part?" Heliodor asked. "Why can't I go home?" She was struggling with the want to be with them always. She didn't want to stay here. She wanted to know everything, to go home, to meet her sister as a teenager instead of a baby.

"We can't tell you all the details Heliodor," her mother said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "We will tell you that you will meet someone very important and because of you they will have a future."  
"Because of me?" she asked incredulously.

She was no where near as good as the other Senshi, though she trained with them as often as possible. She mostly just went to school, worked in the dojo, and helped with the babies. She really loved the babies. Training every other night was fun, but without an enemy she honestly didn't see a point to it.

"Yes, you," her mother said, leaning in. She kissed Heliodor on the cheek and smiled. "You are a bright light in the darkness," she whispered.

"Then why are you here if I have to stay?" she asked.

"First, because we've waited far too long to see you again. Unfortunately we couldn't come any sooner for several reasons, which I can't explain or it might affect the timeline, but we've been waiting and watching for this moment for ages." Her father sniffled again after speaking, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"We've also brought Asahi to you," her mother continued the explanation. "He couldn't wait any more, and we wondered if you needed him as much as he did you."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

Heliodor looked over at the blonde, who was seated across the room nursing the babies. She hadn't even heard her follow them in. She knew Usagi wasn't trying to usurp her time with her parents. Instead she knew the older teen was offering a comforting presence so that Heliodor would feel more at ease in the new situation.

"He's her soulmate," her father said, his tone soft. "Without her, his powers cannot fully develop. Same goes for her with him."

Usagi nodded, looking at Heliodor with a smile. "I expected someone was waiting for her," she said softly.

Her own eyes were drawn to the silver-haired boy, unsure how to react to this new information. Her soulmate? How was that possible? Why was she only learning of this now? He looked like he might cry as he stared back at her.

"Is he Mina and Kun's?" Usagi asked.

Helidor turned to her parents, who both nodded. Then she looked back at Asahi, wondering if he could speak for himself. He still hadn't said a word in her presence and she wondered if he was mute. He looked to be around her own age, perhaps a year older at most. Was that part of the reason they had waited? To make sure he was the right age? It didn't make sense if that was the case. If they could travel through time, why didn't they appear the day after she was rescued from the Negaverse?

Nothing made sense to her anymore. Then again, nothing had during her time in the Dark Kingdom either, so she assumed she would just have to get used to it.

Grandma Ikuko appeared in the room with a tray of tea and snacks. Heliodor stood to help her, setting the tray on the table. She was given a tight hug in thanks, or in comfort, she wasn't sure which. She felt very close to the older woman.

"Auntie Kuko!" her father said excitedly, and leapt up to hug her as well. "You look wonderful," he added, pulling back to look down at her.

The woman waved a hand dismissively at his comment, but grinned widely. "You aren't upsetting my girl, are you?" she asked protectively.

"I hope not," he said in a low voice. "We've missed her more than words could ever express."

He turned to look at Heliodor again and she could tell he was on the verge of tears again. She had a dozen questions she wanted to ask him, but couldn't speak in the face of his sadness. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him, trying to show her own support for him. Perhaps she'd had an easier time of it because she didn't know them most of her life.

"You probably want to know all the reasons we didn't come and get you sooner," he said softly, holding her close. "Mostly it was fear of breaking time. I don't understand all of how it works. Even your mother doesn't and she is it's protector. But certain things are prohibited, or at the very least dangerous to attempt, and altering the course of time is one of those, though we know someone has been doing just that. We couldn't be sure we wouldn't make things worse."

Heliodor only nodded. The explanation made sense. She could tell how devastated both her parents were at having to wait so long to see her, and because of that she accepted his words. If he could have come sooner, he would have. They both would have.

"So Asahi is staying with me?" she asked.

Her father nodded. "You will have to protect each other and help as much as you can with what is coming," he said in a gentle voice. "I can tell you that you will be great friends with him. That much we already know."

"How?" she asked.

With a grin and a wink, her father explained. "You aren't the only one who has recieved a visit from the future."

Heliodor grinned up at him. Haruki certainly hadn't changed much as he grew older. He was still full of vigor. Honestly he didn't look much older. Early to mid twenties perhaps. But there was such wisdom in his eyes. He seemed both young and ancient. Creases had formed at the corners of his eyes, but no other obvious signs of aging had appeared. The tips of his hair were a bright gold that shimmered against the bright red and copper colors she was used to.

Being held in his arms she felt warm, safe, and loved. The younger version of him made her feel the same way thankfully. The same could be said for her mother and her younger version. She felt at home with her father though, in a way she never had before in her life. She wondered what she would have been like had she never been taken. Would she be more like him, laughing and happy, loathe to be serious too long?

She turned her head slightly and took in the picture of her mother, who was being hugged by Asahi as she watched them together, smiling through tears as though it was nearly impossible to believe what she saw. They loved her. The really loved her. And for now, that was enough.

"When do you have to return?" she asked, her voice a whisper for her father alone.

"We would like to stay for a few hours. Get Asahi settled in with Mina and Kun. We also want to talk to Agate. To thank him for what he has done and to give him hope of his own."

Heliodor nodded. It all made perfect sense. She snuggled into him, holding tight, and thanked the kami for the day and the wonderful feeling of belonging.

* * *

Mamoru sorted through news stories one by one, looking for any sign or hint of Youma in the world. They had found more than a dozen since they'd destoyed the Negaverse, but he knew there were more out there somewhere. There had to be more. From what Agate and Helidor had said, as well as the Shitennou, there had to be at least several dozen more, if not hundreds.

He could not bear the thought of an unknown threat to his family. So when he wasn't at the dojo teaching, in school, or helping with the twins, he often walked the long corridor that had formed between their building and the command center. It had happened overnight, with no one setting the change into motion. They'd actually planned to move the equipment in the command center into the basement of their property, but when they'd gone down to look for the most appropriate area, they'd discovered the tunnel, glowing with light.

He suspected the Crystals had something to do with it. They did miraculous things all the time without him or Usagi trying. It thankfully provided them an escape route should their location ever be compromised,though they all knew how to teleport.

::Mamo-chan?:: Usagi's voice suddenly sounded in his head.

::What's wrong?:: he asked.

::Nothing. We have visitors. Future Setsuna and Haruki. They've brought a young boy with them that looks to be Mina and Kun's future son.::

Mamoru sat up straight at the new information and looked across the room at Artemis who was running a search program.

"We should probably get back to the house," he told the cat. "We have visitors from the future."

"One second. Let me set this to run on its own and beep my communicator if it finds any Youma." Artemis tapped on the keys, no easy feat with paws instead of fingers, and then hpped down from his perch on the desk. "Lets go."

They both made their way to the corridor that led to the building they'd purchased. Mamoru told Artemis what he'd heard and watched the cat's eyes widen in surprise. "That is interesting. I hope they stay away from their past selves. No telling what that could do to time."

Mamoru nodded in agreement. He hadn't thought about it, but he was sure it was true. It was possible even touching could alter the timeline forever. He hoped they were smart enough to stay away.

When they walked into the room where the older couple sat with Heliodor and the boy, Mamoru hurriedly went to greet them before sitting next to Usagi and taking Chibi-Usa who was staring around the room with wide eyes. More pink was appearing in them every day. Her brother was snoozing on Usagi's shoulder. He leaned over to kiss his wife.

The younger Haruki and Setsuna were absent from the room, though he was sure they were going crazy with worry about what was happening. It was just himself and Usagi with the couple and the teens.

"What's going on?" he asked finally.

"Would you mind asking Minako and Kunzite to join us before we explain?" Future Haruki grinned at him. He smiled back and pressed the call button for Kunzite on the communicator.

A few minutes later the couple rushed into the room, the twins in their arms. "What's happening?" Kunzite asked, looking serious, but calm. They settled onto another of the couches.

"Minako, Kunzite," future Haruki said, grinning, "I'd like you to meet your son Asahi."

"Our son?" Minako asked in a strangled voice.

"Your son," Haruki confirmed. "He is Heliodor's soulmate, and she will need him to do something very important. We are hoping you can help care for him while he's here."

Minako, who had tears in her eyes, nodded her head frantically. "What is it they need to do?" she asked. "Can we help? They won't be in danger will they?"

"We can't tell you, or them, the task," future Setsuna said. "They will be safe, and you will all help them in various ways. But you will have your own things to worry about. Children to raise, school to attend, work to do." Setsuna smiled. "Rest assured, all will be well."

"Okay," Minako said in a small, still worried, voice.

Kunzite had remained silent through the discussion, simply staring at his future son. He had a wide smile on his face as he looked the boy over, appearing extremely happy to see him. Mamoru could understand. It would be wonderful to know if he and Usagi had any more children in the future, but he didn't ask.

Asahi moved away from future Setsuna and Haruki then and towards the couch. Kunzite took the twins and Minako stood, moving toward him slowly. She lifted a hand and touched his cheek softly, looking awed by him. Mamoru could hear her breathe out a startled, 'wow,' of awe.

"Hi mom," Asahi said, his voice much like his father's though slightly higher in pitch.

Minako blinked, and then threw her arms around him. She turned to Usagi a moment later with a stunned expression. "I have a son," she said, grinning.

"Apparently," Usagi giggled.

Kunzite laid the twins out on the couch and stood as well, reaching out to pat his future son on the shoulder. The couple looked excited and happy with the discovery. Mamoru was thrilled for them. The boy was a perfect blend of their features. His hair and facial structure like Kunzite's but his eyes and lips a replica of Minako's.

"Hi dad," Asahi said, smiling slightly. He looked happy to meet the younger version of his parents.

Mamoru turned his attention back to Heliodor and her parents. The girl looked happy, confortable in their presence. More comfortable than he'd seen her in all their time together. She looked like she finally understood something important. That was good. She'd been worried for too long about her place in the world.

Turning his gaze on Usagi, he winked. ::She'll be happy when they come back to take her home,:: he said into her mind.

::She will be. She's happy now. You should have seen her hug her father a few minutes ago. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.::


	3. Chapter 2: Life, Love, Screaming Babies

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to post this. It takes so much longer to write using only my phone. My laptop is pretty much toast and I'm not sure how long it will be before I can get a new one. You may notice more errors than normal... If you see anything major please let me know.

**Author's Note:** Updated 5/22/20  
Changed ages in Losing Control and in To Save the World. If you notice any discrepancies with ages or schools, please let me know.

* * *

**To Save The World**  
**Losing Control: Book Two**  
**Chapter Two**  
**Life, Love, and Screaming Babies**

* * *

"Tsukino Usagi," came the voice of her newest teacher, a woman in her early sixties with hair dyed a bright orange.

"Here Nishimura-sensei," she responded, rubbing at her eyes.

"We established that thirty minutes ago Usagi," the teacher reminded her, causing her classmates to snicker. "What I'm looking for now is the answer to the question on the board."

Usagi blushed, blinked, and trained her tired eyes on the whiteboard. In red dry-erase marker, there was a line of numbers that seemed to swirl around in her tired brain. She stared at the problem uncomprehendingly for a moment, then shook her head in frustration.

"May I use the board?" she asked.

After her teacher had nodded, Usagi made her way to the front of the room, her face still bright pink. She wished it was the class she had with Haruna-sensei, who never called on her when she was in zombie-mom mode.

She picked up the blue marker, and stared at the problem for another minute before the answer seemed to fall into her mind as though it had been there from the beginning. She worked the problem in stages, showing her work as she'd been taught, then gave the answer, more grateful than ever to have people like Mamoru, Ami, and Zoicite in her life, all of who were able to impart some of their knowledge to her.

"Good job. Thank you Usagi."

Nishimura-sensei smiled and patted her shoulder in sympathy. She knew what it was like to have babies keeping you awake all night. She was currently raising three of her grandchildren as her youngest daughter had passed away two years before.

Usagi stumbled tiredly back to her seat, sinking into the chair. Takeo leaned over and asked if she was alright. She nodded to him and gave a weak smile. Her eyes met Rei's as her friend turned to peek at her. The other girls were scattered around the classroom.

Tenth grade wasn't all that much different from ninth, but even so, there was a heavier work load. Even with half days, Usagi and the other girls had more work than any of the other students. They had jobs, school, and babies.

No one would be getting any ideas of having kids young from them. Exhaustion was their normal expression. Sometimes Usagi wondered how she could manage to go on. And since Future Haruki and Setsuna had left the day before, her mind had been whirling with possible battles to come.

She had two infants depending on her. Two infants who, while adorable and sweet, were making it hard to have any semblance of a normal life. She adored them. Loved them more than her own life. But in the month since their birth she had realized just how little she'd been prepared for motherhood.

Bradley was whispering something to Yukio, who leaned over towards her again, and blushing, said something that horrified Usagi. "You're leaking again," he mumbled, not looking at her directly.

Usagi instantly raised her hand and asked to be excused, embarrassment filling her as the sensei took one look at her and nodded instantly. Pink flushed her cheeks as she grabbed her little bag and hurried to the girl's room.

One thing no one had thought to tell her about nursing her babies was that after a few hours her breasts would begin to leak if she wasn't with them. It made her more grateful than ever that her father had managed to talk the school into half-days for all of them. She had other classwork that she did online, as well as credits earned for other things, like working, budgeting, and the things involved with parenthood.

The curriculum was a new one, because of the situation, and was varied slightly to work towards each girl's strengths. Ami's was the hardest curriculum of all, but thankfully her little one, Ezekiel, seemed to be happily content. She took more classes than the rest of them, only actually missing one each day so she could go home to be with her baby for a few hours, then returning for two more classes.

Usagi wasn't sure she could handle so much time away from the twins. Even being parted from them a few hours at a time was frustrating and made her feel sad and anxious. She slipped into the handicapped stall in the girls room and removed her shirt, putting it into her subspace pocket and taking out the spare she kept hidden for such emergencies. A spare nursing bra followed and she opened her zippered bag and pulled out fresh nursing pads. She slid the old ones into the little metal canister for trash, pulled off the sticky, wet bra and tossed it into her subspace pocket, then wiped down with a couple of baby wipes. She put on the clean bra and put the nursing pads in then slipped the new shirt on, buttoning it hurriedly.

Feeling fresher, and cleaner, she redid the necktie, pulling it so it sat under the collar of the new blouse, and hurried to take care of her other needs before hurrying out of the stall and washing her hands. Gazing into the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. The glamour didn't work on her or any of the others who knew the secret, so she could see the silver hair held up in buns with long streamers hanging down her back. Others would still see the bright golden hair she'd had before accepting her birthright. Other changes had occured as well. Her eyes were more silver than blue now, and had massive dark circles around them. She wished she could find time to put on makeup, but there weren't enough hours in the day.

Finally finished, she made her way back to the classroom. Classes had changed over and Haruna-sensei was at the desk. She smiled when Usagi came in and handed her a packet. It was the work she would need to complete that night for English, geography, and Kanji. Usagi nodded in thanks and hurried to her desk.

Some of the girls in the room snickered when they saw her. There were a trio of them who had been making fun of her and the other girls for getting themselves into 'trouble' since they'd gotten married the year before. Now they were in the same classes as them, and it was a constant frustration to all five of the girls. At least they were all together.

They had good friends who supported them. Not just Naru and Umino, but Bradley and his little sister Lily, who had been moved up a grade, as well as Yukio, who had been her friend for a long time. They also had a protector in Haruna-sensei, who would lose her temper if she saw any of the girls being mistreated. Of course, she was in on the secret, as was Osaka-sensei, a teacher of Mamoru's. Those two had become best friends and were as close as sisters.

Usagi slid into her seat, ignoring the tittering girls, and faced the front of the class, wishing she could hurry home to the babies and her Mamo-chan. He and the others would be by to pick the girls up about halfway through lunch, and they would head home together. Usagi knew she only had to get through to the end of class, so she focused as best she could on what the sensei was explaining.

When the bell finally rang, Usagi felt like she had been sitting for a year. Her breasts ached with the need to feed the twins and she wished she could just teleport home. Unfortunately she couldn't and had to wait. She gathered her books and notes, putting them into her satchel, and made her way out of class.

At her locker, she changed into her shoes, then put the slippers inside before meeting up with the other girls and their friends. As soon as they got outside, Usagi moved to where Shingo, Hotaru, Asahi, and Heliodor sat together. Shingo and Hotaru were in seventh grade, Heliodor and Asahi in eighth, but they stuck together at lunch as well as walking home together after school.

It hadn't been difficult getting Asahi into class with Heliodor with the help of Haruna-sensei. She had become their staunch supporter within the school and had managed the transition with ease. It wasn't as though they could provide records from his last school, which was a thousand years into the future, so they'd had to doctor some records.

"How is your first day going?" Usagi asked him as they approached.

"Good, I think," he said, but he was frowning. "Schools are different now," he added. "I'm not sure what to do half the time."

"Heliodor and the others can help you. You'll be walking home with them. Stick together and all of you be on watch for anything strange. We're going to have to step up on patrols."

"Can we stop at the Crown for a few minutes?" Hotaru asked. "We wanted to show Asahi the games."

Usagi looked to Minako. The other blonde nodded and smiled. "That sounds like fun. You can come home through the tunnel after. Might make it easier."

"Okay," Hotaru looked excited.

Usagi could feel Mamoru approaching and turned to the fence. "They're here. Did you want to come say hi before you go back to class?"

Heliodor jumped up excitedly. "I do."

Asahi followed her and they all walked to the fence, though Shingo and Hotaru were slower than the others. Usagi grinned at her brother when she noticed him reach out as though he wanted to take Hotaru's hand, and then stop himself. She wondered if he would struggle with it for a while, like Mamoru had. They were still too young to really date one another, and were best friends, but she could see changes in both of them already.

Mamoru grabbed her into his arms the moment she passed through the gate. She squeaked when he held a bit too hard for her sore breasts. That was one thing she couldn't get used to. When they were too full it hurt to be touched. She'd thought about expressing a little milk while she was at school, but didn't think it was sanitary to do so in the bathroom. It seemed disgusting.

Mamoru's mouth met hers in a gentle kiss with hints of the passion they still couldn't escape. He held her close, though not as tight as he had at first. The others were greeting each other, but for the moment she felt lost in him. Time couldn't erase their need for each other. It was hard to be apart, even for school.

A few minutes passed before they waved to her brother and the others who would stay until the end of the day and began to walk toward home. Mamoru held her hand and ran his thumb over her skin, making her want to pull him into the nearest alley to have her way with him. Doctor Mizuno had yet to give them permission to be intimate again, but she had an appointment at the end of the week, as did the other girls.

Setsuna and Haruki looked back at the school anxiously, and Usagi noted that Michiru looked almost as anxious about Hotaru. Minako looked back once too, and Usagi couldn't help but take a final peek to make sure her brother was okay. Once the mothering instinct was awakened it didn't want to go away. Even though Shingo was her brother she felt very protective of him.

By the time they arrived at the large building that housed all of them, Usagi was aching more than she wanted to admit. She could hear the twins crying and her breasts began to leak in earnest. She hurried up the steps and into the foyer, racing towards the downstairs nursery where the babies stayed while they were all at school. Her mother and Luna loved taking care of them, sometimes with a little help from Ami's mom.

She and Mamoru each grabbed one of the twins and she hurried into the main family room and sat down, her strange nursing pillow went around her waist and she laid a baby down on either side, opening her school blouse and pulling out the nursing pads before she helped the babies get comfortable. Relief was almost instant. She had struggled with soreness the first few days after they were born, but now nursing was nothing but relief and a time of bonding. Mamoru sat right next to her, stroking Chibi-Usa's tiny cheek and running his fingers through Chibi-Mamo's soft hair.

It was obvious to anyone how much he adored their babies. She could feel the love he held for them through their Soul-Bond. He helped her with every aspect of parenting. He didn't seem to mind dirty diapers, late nights rocking them back to sleep after being fed, spit-up, or any of the millions of other things she imagined people worried about.

"How was school?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Embarrasing," Usagi admitted and told him about her day. When he snickered she smacked him on the shoulder and stuck her tongue out. "Brat," she muttered, then picked up Chibi-Mamo to burp him while Mamoru did the same for Chibi-Usa.

"My day was awful," Mamoru admitted when she asked.

"How so?"

"You weren't there," he started, and she giggled, shaking her head. "One of my teachers was going on about how some people have a lack of respect for themselves and their communities and make poor choices for themselves and the girls they say they love." Mamoru sighed. "I swear he hates me. He thinks, and he isn't alone in this, that I've ruined your life. He also thinks I get off easy."

Usagi growled at that. While it was true their first time had been a bit shocking, they'd both wanted it. And he'd married her. Not because he had to, but because he loved her and wanted to be with her. Unfortunately, the way her father had reacted seemed to be the norm for anyone dealing with him. They tended to give her more sympathy and many even thought she'd been coerced or tricked into it. She shook her head at that.

"Don't listen to those creeps," she muttered. "If you want I can come set him straight." She'd intervened a few times in the last seven or so months. After her pregnancy became visible Mamoru had dealt with a lot of people turning their backs on him. Right up until they saw the way he acted towards her.

"It's fine," Mamoru argued. "I have the others with me, which makes it easier. Although there seems to be a rumor going around that the guys and I made some sort of pact to trick you girls into marriage by getting you pregnant."

Usagi giggled at that. "Isn't that an odd idea. You're the one with money, and somehow you wanted to trick me?" Unable to help herself, she giggled again.

Kunzite and Minako entered the room with their twins and Minako wanted to know what the joke was, so Usagi told her what Mamoru had said. She too started laughing.

As the others entered, Usagi was reminded how much their lives had all changed. It began with a wound on her leg, and spiraled out of control in such a short time. Ever since they had defeated Beryl and Metallia, the world had been quiet. Though they had rooted out most of the Youma left in the world, some had eluded them, and she knew now another battle was coming. There had been hints of it in the visit from the future.

"Has Agate come down today?" Usagi asked as her mother came into the room with drinks for them all.

"Not yet," Ikuko said sadly. "I swear that man needs a wake-up call. He can't keep doing this to himself. It's not his fault, what his sister did." She gave a soft sigh and looked up at the ceiling as though she could see through to the fourth floor where Agate remained hidden most of the time.

"I think it might be time to have another talk with him," Usagi said, mostly to herself.

* * *

Agate paced. The small apartment he had been given was well furnished, comfortable, and completely private. But it felt like a cell. Not that any of the others wanted him to feel that way. They wanted him to come down and join the land of the living.

He couldn't. Not after everything he had done. And not knowing there were others who were still trapped. Like he had been. In the Endless Slumber. If he could just get over his fear of returning to the Negaverse, he was sure he could find them where the others had failed.

According to Mamoru and Usagi, the Negaverse was almost completely destroyed now. The places where Youma had been created, the throne room, the glass coffins where Metalia's evil taint had been forced into unwitting victims... all gone. He thanked the kami for that, for the heroes who had rescued him and Heliodor that long ago night, and for their kindness and hospitality since.

But it wasn't enough.

Nothing ever would be enough until he was strong enough to return and save the others. Until he was strong enough to know for sure he wouldn't return to a life of evil. Until he knew he was free of that taint that had been in him for so long.

He wished, again, that he could have saved his sister. He knew Sailor Moon had tried. Pleaded with her. But Beryl wasn't one to be easily swayed. She had always wanted more than she should. Always wanted to be on control, to have her way in all things, and to be worshiped and adored. She never bothered to acknowledge that she had hurt people with her quest for power.

Agate could still remember the night she had called to him, pleading for help. He shook his head. It had been a trap. She and two Youma she'd created had forced him into a glass coffin and he had been trapped, unable to move, for several days. And every time he had fought nearly free, she would order him to be thrown back in. He could hardly remember his life before the Negaverse. Couldn't remember the sound of his mother's voice. Couldn't remember his friend's names.

With a sigh, he leaned against the window, looking out into the afternoon sunshine. He could see over the tall fence that surrounded the back of the property. There was a park not far away, and on the other side a Buddhist temple, several stores, and the end of the Juban shopping district. Taller buildings surrounded the area. It was like a little oasis in the major hub of Tokyo.

He knew he didn't deserve the forgiveness he had been given by Usagi and the others. He had done things, horrible things, and had hurt people. He wasn't worthy of all they had done for him. Sadness and self-recrimination filled his days.

The visit the evening before by a future version of Setsuna and Haruki had given him a glimmer of hope that this wouldn't be his existence for eternity, but even so, the depression had swarmed back over him almost the moment they'd left. Setsuna had told him he would save many people. That he would be directly responsible for saving someone precious. That he would help the others in their work and do great things.

As much as he wanted to believe, it was hard for him to see any hope on the horizon. He had been nothing more than a burden since the others had rescued him. Too afraid of his own shadow to go out on patrol, or to return to the Negaverse and do what needed to be done.

Someone knocked on the door. He groaned, not really in the mood to talk to anyone. Finally, after a second knock, he went and swung the door wide. Usagi stood on the other side, alone. She didn't have the babies, or Mamoru, with her. That surprised him. She hardly went anywhere without Mamoru, except to school, and was nearly inseparable from the twins.

"Hi Agate, can I come in?" she said, giving him a brilliant smile.

He nodded and stepped back, moving to sit on the couch. Not speaking, he watched as she sat beside him and fiddled with something she held in her hands. It looked like one of the communicators. He'd refused one several times, but it looked like perhaps she was going to ask again.

Instead, she grabbed his arm and put the black watch on him without bothering to ask. Then she grinned at him again. Frowning, he watched her in silence for several minutes, unsure what to think.

"Alright," Usagi said briskly. "I've had enough. I can't stand seeing you in so much pain anymore."

Agate frowned. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Closing it with a snap he simply raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to explain.

"You and I are going on a little trip," she said. "I've waited too long. I can see that now. If I let this continue, you'll never get better. I didn't want to push or pressure you, but things are changing." She paused then and stared at him for a long minute.

"Where," he managed to choke out.

"The Negaverse. Something is eating at you. Something is bothering you. Maybe it's because we haven't found the others. Maybe it's because you're afraid someone will turn you evil against your will again, or maybe it's because someone you loved betrayed you. It could be all of those things or none of them. But I can't fix it for you. You have to face it. So, I'm going with you."

"I don't want to go," Agate explained. "I'm not ready."

Usagi let out a soft sigh. "You never will be, I don't think," she said sadly. "No one can ever really be ready to face such horrible things. But you have to accept that it wasn't your fault before you can move on. You also need to see no one can coerce you anymore. So, I'm taking you. No arguing," she added when he opened his mouth again.

She stood then, touched her brooch, and transformed instantly, this time taking her royal hero form rather than the normal fighter. She didn't use the transformation often, only when the need was great, and it worried him that she took it now.

Seeming to sense his fear, Sailor Moon looked at him and smiled. "You need to know I can protect you," she said softly. "I won't let anything happen to you Agate. You need this."

Feeling pressured, but comforted, he stood and let his henshin take him, then grabbed her hand. The pressure and blackness of teleportation lasted half a heartbeat, and then they were in a stone room. It was a small chamber with several hallways merging together. He stared in shock. Three of the hallways were nothing but rubble now.

"What...?" he didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"I told you," Sailor Moon said, looking up at him, "We've been busy. The throne room, the turning room, the torture chambers, the Youma creation area, the control room... all of them are gone. Destroyed." She tugged him towards the last open hallway. "We haven't given up on finding the others in the Endless Slumber. We've closed all the portals and done everything we could to make sure no one ever uses this place to harm another again."

Agate let out a huff of relief. It didn't seem possible, but he felt better already. Seeing what had been done gave him courage. He could no longer feel the taint of Metalia in the air. There was no evil presence. There were no Youma marching, or slithering, or flying down the halls. It was just space. Empty space.

"This way," he said, taking a side tunnel, then another and another, leading the way to the room where those forced into the Endless Slumber were kept. It was nearly twenty minutes before they arrived. When the Negaverse had been whole it was nearly a forty minute walk from the throne room. He shuddered at the memory, but the presence next to him gave Agate confidence.

"I'm pretty sure I haven't been down this series of tunnels yet," Sailor Moon said. "We've gotten lost in the corridors dozens of times," she added, blushing slightly. "It's a maze."

"It can be," Agate admitted. "It grew as Metalia was strengthened."

Sailor Moon nodded as he led her through a large cavern and into a smaller series of tunnels until they reached a wooden door with metal hinges. It creaked loudly when he pulled it open and showed her the six chambers hidden on the other side. Three were empty, but there were three men in the others.

"Oh goodness," Sailor Moon said. "Kami help us. I never would have found this place."

Agate nodded. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"Help them, of course," Sailor Moon answered. She went to the first chamber, closed her eyes, and spoke in a soft tone. "Moon Protection Dome." Inside the chamber the silvery dome surrounded the man staring out, then it widened by inches until the chamber cracked open and a flood of water emerged. She let the dome grow again, then urged him to reach in and grab the older man.

After he had pulled the man out, he helped him sit on the ground. He watched as Sailor Moon did the same at the next chamber, and a young man with green hair was soon sitting next to the first, then a man with purple hair followed. When all three were freed, Sailor Moon moved to them one by one, resting her hand on their heads for long moments.

"The taint of Metalia is gone," she said quietly. "Though they will all need some healing for physical and mental injuries," she added, sounding violently angry. "Come on," she urged, and helped him get the three weak and injured men out the door. Then she turned to Agate and smiled.

"Go destroy those chambers," she said.

Agate didn't need to be told twice. Something wild and fierce came over him and he went back into the room and began throwing bright, clean, white energy at one chamber after another until there was nothing left of them but scraps of metal and glass. Then he threw more energy at the ceiling of the room as he stood in the doorway and watched as large stones fell into the center, then more and more fell until the room was nothing more than a memory hidden by debris.

"You did it Agate," Sailor Moon said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Now we can go home." She ordered the three men to hold hands, then took the hand of the purple-haired man and Agate's in her own and closed her eyes.

Again, Agate felt the pressure of teleportation. When he opened his eyes again he was in the house, staring around the room that had been turned into their meeting room. The other heroes were all their, waiting for them. Agate realized Sailor Moon must have warned Mamoru through their mental link that they were coming back.

As he watched, Mamoru transformed and made his way to Saulor Moon. They knelt over each of the men and silver and gold lights surrounded one after another as they healed each one. Then they did something that was strange and beautiful. They wove their powers into a cord that they linked from each of the three men and into every person in the room, including himself, then back.

"It is done," Tuxedo Kamen said, panting slightly. "None of them can be turned evil again."

"How?" Agate asked, feeling like he had been missing something all along.

The two heroes released their henshin and Usagi stood, walking to him. "Agate, one of the things we did right after healing you and Heliodor was to perform a Soul-Link. It is similar to the Soul-Bond, but not quite the same. You are linked to all of us, just as we've done for the others. You cannot be turned evil. No one can ever force you to hurt anyone again."

"So, I'm not dangerous anymore?" he asked, hope welling up inside him.

Mamoru grinned and clapped a hand over his shoulder. "Agate, you aren't dangerous to those who do good, who you swear to protect. But that doesn't mean you aren't dangerous to our enemies. Having the powers we do comes with a heavy weight, one you and Heliodor, and the Shitennou all understand more than we ever could. However, knowing what you've all been through, it is more important than ever to make sure our enemies are truly evil, and not being forced as you were."

Agate nodded in understanding. None of them had been born evil. There had to be a choice made somewhere, by someone. Some forced others into acts they never would have believed themselves capable of performing. He would be careful not to judge too quickly. It was imperative that they gave others they fought a chance. And with a new enemy looming on the horizon, he had to keep that in mind more than ever.

"Thank you," he said, looking down at Usagi. "For getting me to face it."

"Thank you for not being mad that I pushed you a bit," Usagi said, blushing.

* * *

Mamoru walked the floor, rocking Chibi-Mamo. He cried more than his sister did, and for less cause. Chibi-Usa was content as long as she was fed and clean, but Chibi-Mamo seemed to be very aware of the moods around him. If people were upset or angry, he cried. If he was hungry or wet, he cried. If he was tired, he cried.

Usagi had just fallen asleep after the babies had their midnight feeding, and with Chibi-Usa already out cold, Mamoru focused on settling her twin brother. He weighed three ounces more than his twin, had different hair and eyes, but they looked remarkably similar, for all that he favored Mamoru more while Chibi-Usa favored Usagi.  
Chibi-Mamo hiccoughed and rested his head on Mamoru's shoulder, not screaming anymore, but not quite ready to sleep. Mamoru kissed the top of the boy's head, loving the smell of baby shampoo. He adored both his children, but he could tell already there would be a special bond with his son.

Changing his position so that Chibi-Mamo could look up and see his daddy, Mamoru settled into the rocking chair in the nursery and held his baby close. As frustrating as it could sometimes be to have the babies wake them in the middle of the night, he felt closest to the twins when they were in their own apartment. Other times there were distractions, but in moments like these, when he could look into one of his babies eyes, he felt the bond with them growing.

Chibi-Mamo would one day hold the Golden Crystal. Mamoru could feel the one he already carried, somehow it had already connected with the one he held, and when the time came, they would merge. He wouldn't see that day. The Golden Crystal would remain his until he died. He could certainly imagine it though. His son would be more powerful than he was now, and one day pass the more powerful Crystal on.

Chibi-Mamo gave a tiny grin, only on one side of his mouth, and his eyebrows rose as he stared up at his father. Mamoru smiled. He adored the boy and would do anything for him, screaming and all.

He heard a sound and looked up to see Usagi in the doorway, her phone held up as she took a picture of them. She padded in, her feet bare, and bent to kiss Chibi-Usa, who was already sleeping, before moving to the rocker. Mamoru handed the baby to her and watched as the boy closed his eyes almost instantly. Within a few minutes he was sleeping against his mother's breast.

After Usagi put the baby into the crib, she took Mamoru's hand and led him back to their own bedroom. They snuggled in together, and within moments he could hear her soft snores. She must have missed him. He smiled at the thought. He loved his tiny wife more than he'd ever imagined was possible. It was hard to believe only a year before he had been a lonely orphan with only one friend.

Closing his eyes, he daydreamed about what their future would be like. He wanted a dozen or so children, a house filled with love and laughter, and a world safe from evil. He didn't think that was too much to ask. Grinning, he wondered if Usagi would be released to be intimate again at her appointment later in the week. He had missed being locked inside her. Slipping further into happy fantasies, he fell asleep, thankful for the woman in his arms, the two sleeping children she had carried, and the huge extended family all around them.


	4. Chapter 3: Kindness and Cruelty

**Author's Note: **Updated 5/22/20

* * *

**To Save the World**  
**Losing Control Book Two**  
**Chapter Three  
Kindness and Cruelty  
**

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi walked into the little room that had been set aside for a miniature version of the Great Fire. Rei had always needed the comfort of it, and she often went there to seek guidance. But it wasn't Rei they were seeking. The middle aged man who had been rescued had been occupying the room most of the time since he had been rescued. He didn't speak at all, and hardly moved, but he watched everything around him with bright intelligent eyes.

"We've been meaning to talk to you," Mamoru said, settling cross-legged on the floor in front of the silent man. "I know you can't speak, but Rei-chan sensed that it is because of a great power you hold. She says you are an Oracle, like the ones we used to know in the Millennial Kingdom. She told us to ask you what you wanted."

Usagi cleared her throat as she knelt next to him. "We don't want to pressure you," she said, taking over. "Like we said when we first brought you here, the door is open and you can stay as long as you want. You will always have a place here. But Rei thinks you might be more comfortable at the shrine with her grandfather, or possibly in Elysion with the Priest and Priestess. Or if you'd prefer to live by yourself, we can help you with that too, but you won't always have protection that way. At least here you're surrounded by people who can protect you."

The man shook his head.

"You don't want to stay here?" Mamoru asked. "Would you rather go to Elysion?"

He shook his head again.

"Would you like a place of your own?" Usagi asked.

A final head shake.

"Then the jinja?" Mamoru clarified.

The man nodded emphatically. He seemed excited by the prospect.

"Oh, I think you'll love Grandfather Hino," Usagi said excitedly, clapping her hands. Mamoru grinned at her. Even tired and cranky she never completely lost her enthusiasm for life. "We'll let Rei know and when she and Jed go over tomorrow they can take you with them!"

They spend a little longer 'talking' to the man, who always seemed to smile when he looked at Usagi. They stood up to leave, and just before they went the man caught Mamoru's eye and smirked. He wondered what the look was about, but a second later Usagi was dragging him down the hall.

"We still need to see Bane and Paden," he told her.

"Uh uhn." Usagi insisted. "Shingo is with Paden right now, and Bane and Agate are sparring. I am not interrupting that for anything. Agate needs to feel confident again, and he needs to know they guys don't hold anything against him for what happened."

"True," Mamoru said. "So where are we going?"

Usagi giggled. "My mom has the babies, and us girls saw Doctor Mizuno after school yesterday." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and pulled him up the stairs.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Mamoru asked, not daring to hope. He had missed being connected physically.

"Yes it does, and it's been far too long." They passed into their apartment and Usagi turned to lock the door, then grinned over her shoulder at him. "Now if you don't mind I would really love it if you would tear off my clothing, hold me against a wall, and make me scream a bit."

"Yes ma'am," Mamoru said, grinning wildly.

* * *

Paden paced back and forth across the space he had been given, his mind focused on what he wanted to do with his life now that he was no longer forced to serve an evil queen with very little modesty. He couldn't go back to Inverness, no matter how much he missed Scotland. He hadn't aged a day since he'd been taken, thanks mostly to the torture chamber dubbed the 'Endless Slumber.'

"So I'm to start school next week?" he asked the boy sitting on one of the comfy chairs in his new apartment. It was on the fourth floor of the large building, across the hall from Bane, and was a rather comfortable space, though he wished for stone walls instead of wood.

"Yes. It will give you time to think about what you want to do next," Shingo answered. "You don't have to decide right away." The boy was holding a sleeping pup in his arms. Paden knew if the pup was set down while Shingo was in the house it would whine and cry for him. When Shingo was gone the little wolf would nestle up to the female of it's kind and sleep until his return.

"What of the enemy?" Paden asked. "The lass said something about patrols." The little blonde girl seemed to be in charge without actually trying to be. He respected her not only for saving him, but for the kindness she had shown since. She had a way of knowing what a soul needed, whether it was time alone or someone to listen. "Ach!" he muttered. "I can't leave all of you to fight alone!" His accent thickened with frustration. No matter how much he might want a normal life, the thought of those young mothers being forced to go and fight monsters sat wrong.

"We do pretty well for ourselves," Shingo said, "but I would like the help. Anything to keep the girls safe so they can take care of their kids." He shuddered. "I couldn't imagine telling my niece and nephew their mom won't come home.

"Aye," Paden agreed. "So how does it stand?" he asked. "Who all is available to fight?"

"Well, there's myself and Hotaru. We're too young to have been caught in the baby mania, thankfully. Then there's you, Bane if he agrees, and Agate. Mamoru, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite. There's my cousin Haruki, and then Haruka. She didn't have a baby because her partner did."

"Partner?" Paden asked, confused.

"Michiru. She's the one who had the baby. Haruka is her partner. They don't allow same-sex marriages in the Minato Ward yet. Though I think that will change soon. Most of Tokyo is allowing it now."

"Ah," Paden said, understanding creeping over him. He blushed for having asked. A person's intimate affairs was none of his concern. It was strange though, that so many were married so young. He didn't quite understand this 'baby mania' the boy spoke of, but wasn't prepared to ask. He didn't have the first clue where his own soulmate was, and had no memories of her from his past life, if he even had one. He wasn't too worried about the problem. He would rather date and fall in love the old fashioned way, but even that seemed a stretch giving the danger of fighting evil.

After a long silence while he digested the information he'd been given, he asked, "and is there any clue yet as to when a new enemy will appear?"

"Not really. But we know it will be soon. We recieved a warning."

Nodding, Paden continued his pacing. Usagi and Mamoru had told him it was his choice whether or not to join the fight and had promised him time to think over his choice. It was nice that they understood the need to take back control of his own life without pressure. Even the boy wasn't pushing him, just listening to him as he talked it out.

"I think I can help in the fight," he said at last. "I have my own abilities. But I wonder how many more there are of our kind." Shingo only shrugged, and Paden smiled. The boy was the quiet sort, and he liked him because of it. "I need food," he said finally.

"Now you sound like my sister," Shingo said, and laughed. He gave Paden a strange look, but then shook his head. "That's alright though. Soon things will start to work out for you. You'll see."

* * *

Bane held the quarterstaff in his hands. The thick wood felt right against his palms, as though he had held the weapon before. He'd never used one in his life, but the movements Agate showed him came naturally. He smiled as he flowed from form to form, each stance feeling just as natural as the last.

"You understand it's all your choice, don't you?" Agate asked as he swung his own staff forward in a short arc.

"I do," Bane said. "But there's no way I can go home. I grew up with a brother. According to the blue haired girl he got married and has kids. What would he think if his older brother, who has been missing for seventeen years, suddenly showed up without having aged a day?"

"Good point," Agate said, grunting as Bane swung the bottom of his quarterstaff and caught him on the shin. "I don't think that would go over well. So you don't mind going to school here in Japan?"

"Not at all. I learned Japanese during my time in the Negaverse. As well as about a dozen other languages. Although I have to admit I miss the sound of home," he smiled as he said it and dodged a kick that Agate thought he wouldn't notice. He grinned and swung his own foot low, knocking Agate's feet out from under him.

When the other teen landed hard on the mat he did a kick-up and was soon facing him again, weapon at the ready. He looked worried for a moment and Bane knew they were getting to the meat of the conversation.

"Do you hate me?" he asked, standing up suddenly and leaning on the staff.

"Of course not," Bane answered truthfully. "The girl said you had some hang-ups about what happened. I think you have some idea that you're worse than us because it was your sister that forced you into it. Don't think that way. I'm pretty sure it just means the betrayal hurt more."

Agate nodded slowly, but his eyes were still downcast. "There was a sickness in her," he said, so softly Bane almost didn't catch the words. "Usagi tried to save her, but she wouldn't listen. Now all I have of her is the Crystal she carried."

"Then I'm sure Usagi will find a way to bring her back and heal her heart when the time is right," Bane said, not thinking anything was past the little blonde. He'd seen her from the depths of his prison, and had thought, for just a moment, that it was an angel who had come to take him to heaven. Maybe his opinion was skewed, but he thought she could do just about anything.

"I don't see how it's possible," Agate said after a long moment. "But Usagi said as soon as she reverted to the Crystal the taint of Metallia was gone. She's whole, just not alive."

"It's rather sad," Bane said. "What could have turned her so wrong, and from such a young age?" he asked, though he didn't expect an answer. "Come on," he said, looking pointedly at the quarterstaff in Agate's hand. "Lets work out some of the stress."

* * *

Asahi frowned as he watched Heliodor open her lunch. She didn't eat enough. She wasn't too thin, though from what Shingo had told him she had been when she'd first been found. She just wasn't as rounded as he'd hoped to find her after several months of healthy living. She was also far too quiet, though he had witnessed a change in her a few days before, when Haruki had been speaking to her.

They had been separated for far too long. He still remembered the night she had been taken. He'd been five at the time, and had started screaming, unsure what had upset him, and raced to the nursery, his parents running behind him through the Crystal Palace. When they had gotten there they'd found the nurse dead and a screaming Setsuna tearing through the blankets in the crib screaming. It had been the most horrific moments of his life.

Now that he was in her presence again, he could feel her, like a cord tied to his heart. He didn't want to ever let her out of his sight again. He would follow her absolutely anywhere, and would do anything for her. Not wanting to come on too strongly, he had kept mostly silent, but stayed close.

"Look what we have here," a snotty voice came from above them.

Asahi looked up to see three girls standing over them.

"Leave off," Shingo said, not bothering to look up. "Unless you've come up with new material, we've heard it all before."

"Very brave aren't you?" Hotaru asked. "Waiting until the moment they leave to tear the mickey out of them. You're boring us."

Heliodor only smiled, but she was suddenly trimming her nails with a sharp looking nail file and by the looks the three girls were giving her she was terrifying them. The girls apparently noticed his presence for the first time, then looked back at Heliodor.

The one who seemed to be the leader smiled maliciously. "Looks like you'll be next on maternity leave," she said in a sugary sweet tone that made the hairs on the back of Asahi's neck stand up. "When are you due?" she continued. "I knew you were a slut, just like the rest of them."

Heliodor stood up so fast the three girls let out startled screams. She only smiled but their faces paled, making them look sickly. "What were you saying?" she asked in such a deadly-calm tone that Asahi wanted to hide.

"N-Nothing," one of the girls muttered, and took off running. The leader turned to see that her friend had fled and grabbed the arm of the other girl, hurrying away as well.

Laughing hysterically, Heliodor sat back on the grass and continued eating her lunch. "You know," she said, acting as though the interlude hadn't even happened, "I think we should ask Mako-chan to make those sausage things for us like she does for Usagi."

Hotaru nodded. "Oh, and I like the rice balls she makes into little sheep. Those are so kawaii!"

"What just happened?" Asahi asked Shingo, not understanding how the girls could be so calm in the face of obvious scorn.

"Just the daily taunting," Shingo said, and shrugged. "They're in Usagi's class. Once they realized they can't get away with teasing her, they decided to start harassing us after the girls left for the day. The first time we got upset, and I guess they're waiting for us to do it again. Eventually they'll get the hint."

"They do that every day?" he asked, worried. "That isn't right. Shouldn't you talk to a teacher?"

Hotaru laughed. "First, it would just make it worse, but more subtle. Second, when you live in this day and age you have to grow thick skin. We've been learning from Heliodor. Nothing gets to her."

"Not nothing," Heliodor said. "It's just that after everything I've experienced a little teasing doesn't get to me. But what do you want to bet by this time tomorrow every girl in school will be whispering that I'm pregnant?"

Hotaru shuddered. "I wish they would grow up," she said after a long pause. "Oh. Don't tell the others yet, but Shingo and I are going to a cram school to apply this afternoon. I don't want to say anything in case we don't get in."

"Mums the word," Heliodor promised. Asahi gave her a questioning glance. He'd never heard the expression before. "Means we won't say anything," she explained.

"Oh. Okay. No, we won't say anything," he agreed.

* * *

Hotaru frowned as she watched Motoki mix her chocolate shake. Shingo, who sat beside her in the stool Mamoru normally took when the older teens visited the arcade, was scowling over his textbook. To her it was obvious he was doing English homework. It seemed to be the only subject he didn't like. Not that he couldn't speak English. He did, quite well, thanks to his love of American ninja movies. But writing in English always set him on edge, just like his sister.

"I don't understand why they told us no," she sighed, looking over at him.

Shingo started and looked up at her. "You don't?" he asked in a voice that said he thought it was obvious.

"What have we ever done to cause a bad influence?" she asked.

Shingo sighed and rested his head on his arms, which he folded over his book. "Hotaru, it's not us they were talking about. They were trying to hurt my sister and the others. They want to punish them for being 'bad'." He huffed an angry breath. "They think by turning us down it will make them see the 'error of their ways' and show everyone else that they've done something wrong."

"Are you serious?" Hotaru asked angrily. "You mean we were turned down for cram school just to make your sister feel bad about herself? Don't they know she's going through hell as it is?"

"They wouldn't care if they did know," Shingo said, his eyes closed for a moment. "They are all so set on seeing them as bad kids, as troublemakers, that they don't even care who else they hurt to make them suffer."

Tears stung Hotaru's eyes as she thought about it. "It's like those girls at the school all over again. Or like the gym teacher," she huffed.

"What did the gym teacher do?" Shingo asked, sitting up and looking worried.

"He caught Ami in the hallway, sort of slumped over this afternoon. She hasn't been feeling well and was a bit nauseous so she was trying to catch her breath. Heliodor and I were standing with her, trying to convince her to go home early, and Hiro-sensei came up and told us we shouldn't be hanging out with the 'slut.'"

Rage filled Shingo's eyes and she had a moment to think she never should have told him before he slumped down in his seat. "This sucks," he said. "It's not like I can even do anything about it. It would just make it worse. But Ami is very sensitive. She doesn't say anything when people pick on her, but you can see how much it hurts her."

"I told Usagi. Went and hid in the bathroom and called her on the communicator. Ami's mother showed up about ten minutes later. Doctor Mizuno is very well respected, as is Tsukino-san and Hino-sama. I think it helps. They've all come in one time or another to get the girls or to solve problems."

"Plus Haruna-sensei is on their side," Shingo said softly. "At least we have her for English this year." He shuddered. "I hated my English teacher in primary school."

Hotaru nodded to Motoki when he set burgers in front of them. The blonde arcade worker leaned on the counter. "You two look glum," he said. "And I heard about what happened at the cram school. Shingo, you should tell your father about it. He can fix things."

"No Toki," Shingo said, keeping his voice low. "I don't want nee-chan to find out. If my sister knew we were being excluded it would hurt her. I can't let that happen."

"In that case," Motoki said, "I know of a good cram school that is high in the sciences. You two are both scientifically minded, and I can give them a call and see if they have any openings. They get involved in all sorts of competitions and scholarship programs. I think you'd be a good fit."

"Thanks Toki!" Hotaru said, seeing Shingo perk up as well.

"Now, how are the pups?" Motoki asked.

Hotaru smiled. "I think they're waking up more often, but Shingo says I'm wrong. They're only sleeping about sixteen hours a day now."

"They seem to be getting a bit more playful too," Shingo added.

"That's a good thing," Motoki said, then he turned as the doors opened with a tinkling of the bell. "Great," he muttered, his mood dropping instantly.

"What is it?" Shingo asked.

"That kid that just came in?" Motoki nodded with his chin to an older teen who had thick brown hair and brown eyes. He had a haughty expression on his face as well, and it was obvious that his faded jeans were made to look that way. They probably cost more than it did to feed a family for a month. "Yodu," Motoki growled. "He's been hanging around here trying to flirt with Unazuki. She's terrified of him, but doesn't really know how to act. My dad says I can't kick him out unless he does something wrong, but I can't stand the guy."

"Where is Una?" Hotaru asked. She liked Motoki's little sister, who was closer in age to Usagi than herself, but was slightly less mature since Usagi's world consisted of fighting monsters and raising babies.

"Its her day off," Motoki said softly. "Thank the kami," he added. "That boy is bad news."

"Are you sure you don't dislike him just because he has a thing for Una?" Hotaru asked, curiously. "I sort of thought it was a big brother's job to hate anyone who messed with their baby sister."

Motoki shook his head. "Nope. I've seen the way he treats girls. Fills their head with lies and pretty compliments, then the moment he gets what he wants he dumps them. Of course he makes the next girl think it was the other girl stalking him or something instead, while he goes around to all the guys and brags about what he's done."

"That's awful," Hotaru mumured.

"Worse," Motoki muttered. "I don't think he would take no for an answer. One of the girls he 'dated' came to school with bruises on her arms, and I think he might have done something against her will, but she never said anything about it. She ended up changing schools a couple weeks later. Goes to an all-girls school now."

Shingo was growling under his breath. "I'll tell Paden about it," he muttered.

Hotaru looked at him, wondering what Paden had to do with anything, then sighed. Shingo often knew things about others, but he almost never explained, telling her that some things were private.

* * *

In the dark of night a man and woman crept from shadow to shadow. The woman carried a precious burden in her arms, and they both worried about enemies that might attack at any moment. They had been running and hiding for so long they didn't know how to stop.

"I'm tired," the woman moaned, slumping slightly. "I don't know how much longer I can run tonight."

"It's okay," the man said, taking the bundle she carried and resting it against his shoulder. "I know of a place we can sleep. A man on the train told me. Come on."

They continued to work their way through darkened streets until they came to a small park. There was a wooded area next to a pond and the man led the way into it. When he thought they were deep enough to be safe, he lay the precious cargo he carried on the ground, took off the cloak he was carrying, and slung it over a tree branch, creating a make-shift tent.

"Come on, lets get some rest," he urged his wife. They both climbed under the shelter and lay to either side of the slightly shifting bundle. "I think she's feeling better," he said, resting his hand on his newborn daughter's forehead. "The fever is lower."

"She saved our lives," the woman said. "She's far too young to have done that. It was too much energy at once."

"I know," the man looked carefully over the face of his precious baby. "I never thought she could do that so young. I thought we were dead."

His wife sniffled. "At least we know one of them is gone. Two left. If we can just hide long enough, or find those Senshi, our baby will grow up free of this constant fear."

The man nodded. He clasped his wife's hand over the bundle that was their precious daughter, and lay his head on his arm, thankful for one more day of life. One more day with his family. He prayed for a miracle.

"How do you feel?" he asked. The labor had been hard on her. The Youma had found them just as their daughter had come into the world. In a burst of bright energy the newborn had destoyed it, though neither of them was sure exactly how. To their knowledge no infant of their kind had ever done something like that.

"I hurt," his wife admitted, "but I can keep going tomorrow if I have some rest." She bent over the bundle and lay a gentle kiss on their daughter's forehead. "Sleep tight Yuzuki."


	5. Chapter 4: The Real World

**Author's Notes:** My goodness it has been a long time since I updated this story. So much has happened, and if you've read any of the updates on my other stories, you probably already know I moved, dealt with a lot of personal issues, had computer problems which are now over since I have a different laptop, and that I am trying to update every one of my unfinished stories before the end of January, and this is the second to last one of those...

All that said, this is among my favorite stories and I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. All your reviews make it easier to keep writing.

**Reader's Notes:** An after-pregnancy intimacy scene... with some of the actual things we think about... he he he. Fortunately for Usagi (wish it were this way in real life) Mamoru was able to heal her after the birth of the twins, but not all changes can be swept away with healing. A bit of insecurity from out favorite Odangoed superhero. Also, a touch of real-world with Minako, who is dealing with Postpartum Depression. I thought it was a good idea to bring this up because so many women go through it. I also touched a little more on bullying in this chapter.

**Author's Note:** Updated 5/22/20

* * *

**To Save the World**  
**Losing Control Book Two**  
**Chapter Four  
The Real World  
**

* * *

Minako rocked from side to side, a baby in each arm, making shushing sounds as she rolled her hips, trying to comfort her screaming daughters. She was feeling frustrated and tired and all she wanted in the world was one night of undisturbed sleep. Still, she rocked and rocked, waiting for Kunzite to finish cleaning up and come help her.

"What's the matter baby girls?" she asked, trying to keep an upbeat tone to her voice. "What's the matter sweet ones?"

"Here mom," Asahi said, and he took Maya from her left arm. Immediately she readjusted, pressing Miya to her shoulder. Asahi smiled at her and bounced the baby he held. "You look tired," he said softly.

Minako only smiled. She didn't want to worry him, or Kunzite, but she was feeling incredibly tired and worn down. The babies were adorable and she loved them very much, but she needed rest. She was always up feeding them. If one was awake, they both were. If one cried, the other started immediately. If one messed her diaper, her sister followed instantly. Kunzite tried to help as much as he could, but since he didn't have breasts, she never really got any rest, and it was starting to take it's toll.

Kunzite hurried into the room, his hands still wet from washing down the changing table. "Go lay down hun," he said, taking Miya. "They're fed and changed. Asahi can help me."

"But-"

Kunzite's stern look stopped her argument. "You're exhausted. You need a nap."

Minako nodded, fighting back tears. She felt like a failure as a mother. Usagi seemed to handle her twins just fine, and the others only had one apiece, except Luna, whose babies had been in kitten form after their first hour of life. Minako struggled constantly however, and she was always frustrated and tired, feeling run-down and sick. She kissed each of the girls on their cheek, hugged Asahi, and kissed Kunzite before rushing out of the room and throwing herself onto the bed she shared with Kunzite.

It wasn't long before she started sobbing. She wished she could do better, but she couldn't. She was an awful mother, a horrible fighter, and she just couldn't do anything right. She couldn't cook, she never got anything clean enough, and the world seemed to absolutely delight in making everything harder. Soon her sobs turned to sniffles and then she drifted off, feeling awful about herself.

* * *

"Is mom okay?" Asahi asked as soon as Minako left the room.

Kunzite frowned. He wasn't sure what to do. Minako seemed depressed most of the time, and no matter what he said or did it didn't make anything better. She rarely had any energy, and when they had gone to train she had tripped over her Love Me Chain. It wasn't like her. He was worried, and needed help.

"Not yet," he said. "But she will be."

Once the babies were down, Kunzite asked Asahi to keep an eye on them and left the apartment he shared with them, heading into the main part of the house where he would hopefully find Ikuko or Kenji, or maybe both, in the main kitchen. His mind was racing with worry. Minako thought he was unaware that she constantly cried herself to sleep. He wasn't. All he wanted to do was help, but he knew he was out of his depth.

He found Ikuko and Saeko in the kitchen, chatting over tea. Hesitating, he knocked on the doorjamb, unsure if he was intruding. "Kunzite," Ikuko said, "come on in."

He sat at the table across from Saeko and rubbed his fingers across the smooth surface. Taking a deep breath, and praying Minako wouldn't be angry at him for asking advice, he began to speak, haltingly at first, but the words came faster and faster until he wasn't sure he could stop. "I'm worried about Mina," he said. "She's sad all the time and doesn't think she's good enough. She doesn't get nearly enough sleep and if this keeps on I'm afraid she'll get hurt. She's a good mother, but she doesn't see it and thinks she's awful and I can't keep watching her beat herself up but I don't know what to do!"

Saeko cleared her throat. "How long has this been going on?" she asked.

"She was really happy the first few days after the girls were born. And then she was crying over everything, and it's been getting worse ever since."

"Postpartum depression," Saeko murmured. "I can help."

"You can?" Kunzite felt a surge of hope. "What can we do?"

"There are several factors that are involved. After pregnancy the hormones that tell a woman's body what to do to keep the baby healthy and growing drop off. Sometimes it's this that starts it. But other things sort of add in. Being overtired is one of those things. With twins, and especially twins that tend to set one another off, she's probably not getting enough sleep. Whatever you can do to take on some of that burden will help, but there are also medications that can work. This can range from simply putting her on birth control, which will adjust her hormone levels, to anti-depressants or other medications depending on how bad it is. She didn't tell me she was feeling bad, or I would have already prescribed something for her."

"She's afraid people will think she's a bad mother if they know she's sad all the time. She says all the other girls are happy with their babies and she's the only one struggling."

"That's not true," Ikuko interrupted. "Usagi dealt with some depression too, and she's really struggling with self-esteem because she looks different."

"And Ami dealt with extreme depression," Saeko added. "She came to me right away though, so I was able to get her on birth-control. It leveled her hormones."

"So she's not the only one? Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Kunzite asked. "No one said anything about this depression stuff or that sometimes she would be so sore from nursing she would cry, or that she would feel bad about the way she looks. Nobody really told us anything."

Saeko frowned. "You know, you're right. You guys should have had some classes about all this. Maybe I can gather some materials to help you guys. There are other things you're probably wondering about too."

"Right now," Ikuko said, "I think the best thing you can do is talk to her. Be sure to put yourself in her shoes and avoid statements telling her how she should feel. Validation is very important. I think you have a bit of a head start because you can feel her emotions. She might not believe you if you say she's a good mom, or that she's beautiful. But if you tell her that you are trying to understand how she feels and that you know together you can get through it, that you don't expect her to be perfect, that will help."

"Try and remember some of the things she liked to do before, and if she's feeling up to it, do them. She loves to sing. So turn on one of her favorite songs, and let her listen to it. As much as possible help with the babies. And I will come up and see her tonight. I can do a little bloodwork on her and the others. If she didn't come to me, others might be suffering in silence too. You did the right thing reaching out for help Kunzite." Saeko patted his hand.

"I love her," was all he said.

"We can tell," Ikuko said softly. "Right now, I'm thinking I want some time with my honorary grandbabies tonight. Why don't you bring them down after their nap and you and Minako can have a bit of alone time after Saeko sees her. Just remember, don't think it will change overnight. It could take months, but if she gets help you will start to see improvements."

"Thank you both," Kunzite said. He could feel Mina stirring from her sleep through the bond and said his goodbyes so he could be with her when she woke up. Whatever it took, he would be there for her.

* * *

Hotaru listened to the whispers in the hallway and was ready to scream. Heliodor had been right, but it wasn't only her people were talking about. Two girls less than three feet away from her were saying Hotaru was pregnant. It wasn't fair. She had never done anything with Shingo, and she had no plans to start until she was at least sixteen, but those mean girls in Usagi's class were absolutely vicious.

She saw Usagi walking towards her and hurried away from the girls to pull her outside. The last thing she wanted was for her to hear what everyone was saying. Usagi would feel awful, and it would just make things worse. Hotaru wanted her to be happy.

"Oh look, its the teenage mom club," someone said.

Usagi hissed and spun around, but Hotaru tugged on her arm and practically dragged her out the door. "Don't respond," she whispered as they cleared the steps. "If you show any sign of emotion, they pounce. Don't say anything back to them or let them see it hurts," Hotaru begged. "Please Usagi-chan. Don't say anything to them."

"Ru..." Usagi trailed off, swiping at the frustrated tears that had fallen. "What is going on."

"It's just stupid rumors," she promised. "They don't bother us."

"Us?" Usagi asked, looking around. "Who is us? Heliodor? Are they saying you two are both...?"

"Yes. But remember, if it weren't this, it would be something else. At my old school it was because of my dad. The trick is to never let them see you hurt. They're like sharks. Blood in the water. But if you laugh it off or roll your eyes and act bored, they eventually get bored and go away."

"How long has this been going on?" Usagi asked.

"Last week. Pretty much the second they saw Asahi they started this. Basically it's a last ditch attempt to make us upset."

"Why you? It isn't you girls who got pregnant." Usagi was breathing hard and her face was red and tear-streaked. "This is all my fault."

"It isn't," Heliodor said, joining them. The others crowded around. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's them. Don't let them get to you."

"We just stick together and we'll get through this," Makoto said. "Bullies never really change. If you ignore them, they lose steam."

Usagi nodded slowly but didn't look convinced. "It's not bad enough that coach thinks it's okay to pick on us and some of our teachers treat us like we have the plague, now the other students are picking on the ones that did nothing wrong."

"You girls didn't do anything wrong either," Hotaru reminded her. "Luna told me if you hadn't put a block on mine and Shingo's Crystals, and Heliodor and Asahi's we might be in the same situation within a year or two. Remember you were all driven to it. And that we don't blame you for what idiot's think."

* * *

The twins were asleep in their cribs, the house quiet, and everything that needed to be done was finished. Usagi sighed with relief as she slipped the last packet of her work into her satchel to be turned in the following day. It had been a long week. The team had begun training once a day, which meant more time spent away from her precious babies, but she knew they all had to be ready. The new fighters they had gained were fitting in well and beginning to feel more confidant.

So many things were happening though, and she had to admit she had a lot of worry on her mind. Whatever this new threat was, there had been no signs. They fought the occasional Youma, but they were growing fewer and fewer. In the week since the two men had been saved, Usagi had seen Bane and Paden begin to accept that they really were free. And Agate was finally doing better, though he still struggled sometimes and had to be reminded he was safe from harming anyone. She had so much school work on her hands on top of caring for the babies though, and with two hours of practice a day it had become increasingly harder to get it all done. And the fact that Hotaru and Heliodor were paying for something they didn't do was eating at her.

"Usako?" Mamoru called, his voice light so he didn't wake the twins. "Are you finished?"

"Hai. Just got done."

She watched Mamoru walk into the room, a box of chocolates in one hand and a bunch of pink roses in the other, and smiled. "What's this for?" she asked.

Mamoru bent down and kissed her cheek, grinning. "Being the best wife, mother, superhero, and friend on the planet."

"Mamo-chan," she breathed, standing to kiss him for real. He set the flowers and the candy on the desk and picked her up, holding her tight. Usagi grinned at him. "Thank you," she whispered, and kissed him again, nipping at his lower lip.

"Do you know that I love you?" he asked.

Usagi giggled. "Of course I do. And do you know that I love you?"

"Hai. I'm so happy you're mine," he added, giving her a salacious grin.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whimpered, clinging tightly to her husband. Before she knew what was happening her back was pressed against the wall as he nipped her neck. Her arms and legs wrapped around him automatically.

"I need you," he whispered, "now."

"The babies," she protested. The last few times she'd asked her mother or one of the girls to watch them.

"They're sleeping," Mamoru mumbled. "Tell me you want me too."

"You know I do Mamo-chan." She only worried that her screams would wake them, or that they would be interrupted, or that... well, she wasn't sure what she was worried about. She frowned at him, wanting to be with him more than she could express. The only thing for it was to become an expert at the quickie.

"Usako, I want you. I need you." He pretended to pout.

Usagi giggled. He was too cute when he tried the 'I'm helpless to your charms and need you in bed' act. She knew the score though. He wasn't remotely helpless, and she loved it. What she loved more was when he got bossy in bed. When he lost control. And she knew just how to get him to fall over the edge.

Bending forward, she nipped his ear lobe and whispered to him. "Mine."

His growl made her laugh, and a moment later he had reached under her skirt and torn her panties off. She felt his fingers dipping into her and rubbed herself against them, moaning in need. She had to have him inside her. Now.

"Get in me," she demanded.

Mamoru didn't argue. In seconds he had filled her with himself and they both groaned. She bent and bit his shoulder hard to keep from screaming and waking the babies. They had only just gone down for the night and she didn't want to be interrupted.

She felt him slip open the sides of her nursing shirt and unclip the fabric from the front. He groaned suddenly and she pulled back to see what was going on. He was staring at a dribble of milk from one of her breasts. Worried, she thought about covering herself, but a second later he was suckling her. She nearly screamed. Biting her hand to keep quiet, she watched him as he moved from breast to breast. It felt so different from feeding the babies, and she had to throw her head back and stop looking. His pace increased again and again and all she could do was just cling to him.

"Mine," Mamoru growled. "My wife," he added, then dove back to her breast. Usagi wondered how he could bend like that, or how he could have the strength to hold her so tight against the wall and pound into her until she was ready to shatter around him while still mumbling over her breasts. She had to push him away from them to get to his neck, where she bit down as she exploded, her mind going blank as her body shuddered and her walls squeezed around him.

"Usako!" he nearly shouted her name as he began his own release and she felt the pinch of his teeth on her neck. The shockwaves from her orgasm increased until she felt a second, smaller one run over her while he pumped his hips furiously and came inside her.

The earth could have ceased to exist in that moment and she doubted either would have noticed. Then she started to giggle. "That was... wow," she added.

"That was just the beginning Usako," Mamoru murmured, still panting heavily.

As though his words had pronounced their doom Usagi heard Chibi-Usa begin to cry. That meant very soon her brother would also wake, hungry and in need of a change. "Let me go clean up," Usagi said softly. "You go change her diaper and I'll be in to feed her in just a moment."

"Okay. I love you." He pulled out slowly and carefully set her on her feet. Usagi couldn't help grabbing both cheeks and pulling him back to her for one more kiss before he left. She was so in love with him.

"That was different," she said, twenty minutes later, as she put a sleeping Chibi-Mamo back in his crib.

"What was?" Mamoru asked, setting Chibi-Usa into hers.

"The..." Usagi wasn't sure what it was. "You reacted differently, to my breasts. I thought maybe the milk would gross you out. We didn't even have a chance to really play the last few times and I worried."

"It's hot Usako."

She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

He shrugged, tugging on her hand. They settled on the couch and he handed her the chocolates. "I don't know how to explain it. It's just, I saw it and it reminded me that you're the mother of my children. And I was suddenly thinking about more children and I got so crazy I thought I would burst that second. And it tastes sweet. Sort of like the milk after you finish that cereal you like so much with all the fruity flavors."

"Really?" Usagi was a little shocked. She'd never thought something like leaking milk could be a turn-on.

"Usako, I've never really been into it myself, but there are fetishes out there about breast-milk."

"I didn't know. I'm just glad it didn't freak you out." She was still feeling a little insecure. In spite of the healing after having the twins she had a few tiny stretch marks, almost invisible at the bottom of her stomach. Her hips had widened as well, and her breasts had grown. All of it meant that she looked different than she had when they'd first gotten together. "I supposed I was a little worried because I don't look like I used to."

"Usako..." Mamoru pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "You're even more beautiful. I didn't think it was possible, but it's true. Your body changed, but in all the right ways. You're softer, and that's because you carried our babies inside you. I didn't realize you were worried." He grinned, blushing slightly. "Seeing you pregnant is the biggest turn-on in history, and seeing your breasts leak was very much like that. Because it meant you chose me, that you were carrying my children."

Usagi nodded and cuddled deeper into him. "Still," she added, yawning. "It's really not fair that my body had to change and you're still a perfectly chiseled god of a man." She took a piece of the chocolate and popped it into her mouth. "At least you had to feel my labor pains."

"And period pains," Mamoru added.

"What?" Usagi looked up at him startled. "How?"

"I don't know. I think it's the bond. I don't hurt the way you do, but I could feel you hurting. That's why I went and got you the hot water bottle."

Usagi smiled. It had been rough having that first period after the babies were born. Her body had changed, and her period had been stronger. She didn't care for it. She wanted her old body back. But she wouldn't trade it for the twins. Everything was worth it for them.

* * *

In the middle of the night a light could be seen streaking across the heavens. Most took no notice of the meteorite except to comment on it's passing. But in the Azabu-Juuban area, snuggled in the Minato Ward of Tokyo, several heard the echoing boom as it impacted with an empty parking lot. Dozens were woken by the sound, crept out of their beds, and made their way toward the area where smoke still rose from the hole in the pavement.

Naru and Umino met near the parking area and stared down into the hole. There was no meteorite at the bottom. Both shivered, sensing change. "What do you think it was?" she asked Umino.

"I can't be sure," he answered, unable to look away. "But I bet we should tell the others."

"You're probably right," Naru agreed, pulling out her cell phone. She took a picture of the hole and sent a text to her best friend. She didn't want to wake Usagi without knowing if it was an actual emergency, but she needed to know.

* * *

Heliodor settled onto the bench in the park, crossing her arms over her chest, and sighed. She was tired of the teasing from the girls at school, worried about the new enemy that was coming, and whoever it was she was supposed to save, and slightly annoyed at the way Asahi never stopped following her with his eyes. Logically she could understand he already cared for her, remembered her from before she was taken, and was worried she would disappear again. Emotionally however, she wasn't quite ready to become a 'we.'

A twig snapped behind her and Heliodor didn't even have to turn and look. "I'm fine," she told Asahi, who winced and then settled down next to her on the bench. "Sorry," she murmured. "I'm just," she broke off, searching for the right words. "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"I wish I could help," Asahi said. "Everything is different here. I don't know how to act most of the time."

"How so?" Heliodor asked, curious in spite of herself.

He shrugged. "People are cruel. Mean and angry. Hostile."

"Not all of them," Heliodor defended. "Some people will always be angry. But most are kind. You just haven't seen all kinds of people here yet. To me, this world is peaceful. In spite of a few who tease, I'm happy. I feel safe and loved and I know my place. No one hits me or hurts me, and I am free to go where I want, within reason."

"Was it really that bad?" Asahi asked, sounding as though he might cry.

Heliodor frowned, worried for him. He seemed a little too softhearted, which she supposed he could understand since she had seen the way Kunzite was with Minako. And he truly cared for her. That had to mean something. She let out a soft sigh, turned on the bench, and crossed her legs. When he had copied her, she began to speak.

"Asahi, there are some things I'm not really ready to talk about yet. Some things are just too hard to remember. They make me really scared or sad. But there were good things too. I had my uncle, and the Shitennou until they were rescued. None of them ever hurt me, so I guess that helps. And when I get upset I can go to Haruki or Setsuna and they always listen. But yeah, it was that bad. I was beaten a lot, by the Youma. I thought, for a long time, that I was Beryl's daughter. She was teaching me to hate the Senshi. She wanted me to go back in time and make them all die as children. It was really hard. But mostly I'm okay now."

"I wish she'd never taken you."

"I sort of wish the same thing sometimes, but then I also think about the things I've done since then. I helped defeat Metalia, and I helped Uncle Agate get better. I've made incredible friends here that I don't want to forget, and according to my mom and dad you and I are going to save someone. Would any of that have happened if I wasn't taken?"

He shook his head.

"Setsuna tells me that some things are fixed points. Some things happen in just about every timeline. She can't always tell what they are, and even then she can only tell if she lives through them, but she said that me being taken is a fixed point. Because of it people in the future change their behavior, becoming much more protective of the children. And here, in this time, I was able to create a very special being. He looks like a Youma, but he isn't one. If I hadn't been taken mom and dad wouldn't have sat down and designed him and used their Crystals to send that design to me. And he's out there, right now, doing good in the universe, because I was kidnapped."

"I missed you," he said. "I was so little when you were taken. And I just cried and cried. Your mom and dad got really sad at first, and then one day they said they knew you would come home. It all seemed better after that, but sometimes I couldn't help crying. I don't mean to be a pest. I don't. I just don't know if I could handle losing you again."

Heliodor felt her heart break just a little. She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing tight for a moment, then just held on as she continued to talk to him. It was a nice feeling, having his bigger fingers wrapped around her own. She felt like they were connected. It was almost like she could feel how he felt. The longer their hands touched, the stronger that sensation grew until she was certain. It was because they were soulmates. He was a part of her. It would take time to get used to that feeling, but she was certain she could.

"I want to be your friend," Heliodor said. "For right now, that's all I am ready for. Can you understand that?"

Asahi nodded. "That's all any of the others are right now," he explained. "It's like Shingo and Hotaru. They're around our age. They're soulmates but they aren't ready for the other stuff. My mom says the Crystals sort of pushed all of them into acting too early because there were no heirs. We don't really have to worry about that yet. And besides, I'm not really sure how to do any of the boy-girl stuff. I don't really want to think about dating until we at least get back to our time."

Heliodor sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"Hotaru said something about maybe the four of us getting out of the house and going to see a movie. Do you want to go?"

"Absolutely!" Heliodor cheered.

She stood, and tugged him up after her. They both stumbled a bit, their legs having fallen asleep, but then they were hurrying out of the park. Neither of them were aware of being watched, or knew they had not been alone while they spoke. They talked and laughed as they went, completely unaware that their lives were about to change.


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams

**Author's Note:** (5/22/20) Please note that all chapters in Losing Control and thus far in To Save the World have been edited for content and ages. Usagi and the other girls are at least sixteen, while Mamoru and the guys are seventeen and eighteen.  
Again, I want to apologize for the long wait on updates. I've been sick and dealing with writer's block, which seems to be at an end finally. I've updated several stories in the last few days. Hopefully I can keep up the momentum.  
Sailor Silver Ladybug  
~ Tori

* * *

**To Save the World**  
**Losing Control Book Two**  
**Chapter Five  
** **Dreams**

* * *

Usagi tossed and turned restlessly, her elbows and knees occassionally striking her husband, who slept through everything, his mouth slightly open with a light snore escaping. Heaving a sigh, Usagi rose from the bed and went to the nursery. Soon the babies would be waking anyway and there was no point in Mamoru losing sleep too.

The buzzing of her cell phone startled Usagi and she hurried to grab it off the table in the living area and read the text. It was very early on Saturday morning. No one should have been up. And yet, Naru was. She opened the message and stared at the crater lying in the middle of a large parking lot. She knew the place. It wasn't far from OSA-P.

Closing her eyes, Usagi thought about the ramifications. Obviously something had fallen to earth, and yet, by the time Naru arrived it was gone. She sent a return text that they would all look into it, then slid her phone into the pocket of her robe, which she left hanging open. Her breasts ached, which meant the twins would be waking any moment.

"Usako?" Mamoru mumbled, stumbling out of the bedroom. "What's going on. You feel worried. Are the babies okay?"

"Hai Mamo-chan. They're fine. But take a look at this." She slipped him her phone and waited to see how he would react.

"We're going to have to look into this Usako," Mamoru murmured. "Can you handle the twins? I'll get a couple of the others together and we can go see if there are readings we can gather."

"That's a good idea Mamo-chan," Usagi said, yawning as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Love you," she murmured.

"Love you too."

Mamoru disappeared back into the bedroom just as Chibi-Usa stirred. Usagi picked her up, smiling at the already grinning face of her daughter, and hauled her to the changing table. In short order she had Chibi-Usa changed and took Chibi-Mamo out of the crib to change him as well. Then she settled into her mother's old rocking chair, a baby on either breast, and let them nurse while she thought about everything that had happened.

She felt responsible for everything the other girls were going through. It had all started with her. Now the younger girls were being bullied. It wasn't right or fair. Mamoru and the others were transitioning out of the private school into the public, and she knew that would make some things better, but there were a lot of things that were just difficult.

Chibi-Usa fell asleep immediately after eating, but her brother stared up at Usagi, one eyebrow raised just like his dad, and his vivid eyes seemed to pierce her. Usagi didn't regret having her babies. She hoped they would always know they were loved and that she couldn't be happier to have them in her life, in her world. That didn't mean it would always go smoothly.

After the little ones were back in their crib, Usagi took the baby monitor and slipped it into the pocket of her robe next to her cellphone and made her way out of the apartment and down the stairs into the main living space. Only Luna seemed to be awake. She was sitting on the kitchen table, her communicator out in front of her as she muttered instructions.

"What's going on Luna?" Usagi asked. "You and Artemis didn't come to bed."

"Your mother took Diana and Manno for us," Luna admitted. "She's got Minako's girls too. Artemis caught something on the long range sensors but by the time we got the alarm it was too late. Mamoru showed me the photo Naru took. Already gone when she got there, but it only took her and Umino about three minutes. That isn't a lot of time."

Usagi's brow wrinkled. There was a lot she didn't understand, and spaceships were definitely on that list. It was the only thing she could think of that could have moved so quickly after landing however. She told Luna her theory and got a nod in return. Luna was busy talking to Artemis, who was at the Command Center, and only nodded to say she agreed.

Trying to be silent, Usagi made her way around the feline and headed into the kitchen for a glass of milk. Maybe it would help her get back to sleep. There was nothing she could do at the moment anyway. And she was tired after the second feeding of the night.

* * *

"Give them one day to be normal teenagers," Ikuko said, looking at Setsuna and Minako. "I know part of you wants to know where they are every second, but you can't. I didn't know there was anything going on when I told them they could go," she admitted, "but I think they need to just be kids for a day."

Minako sighed. "You're right," she said in a soft voice. "I didn't mean to freak out."

Ikuko chuckled. "If that was you freaking out then Kunzite is a lucky man." She reached out and pulled the younger woman into a hug. "I know you've had a rough couple of days. Coming down stairs calling for your kid is nothing to worry over. It's alright."

Setsuna frowned. "We should have figured you'd know where they were. I just worry about her. What if she gets hurt?"

"You can't protect your kids from everything," Ikuko answered. "As much as you want to, you can't be there every second of every day. It just doesn't work that way."

"Then what do we do? We've never had teenagers before," Minako asked.

"I always try to turn things into little teaching moments," Ikuko answered, reaching into the laundry basket to grab a handful of linens. "Here, help me fold while we talk."

Minako and Setsuna both pitched in to help as Ikuko started her instructions. Both young women listened carefully.

"Sometimes being a mom is about anything but discipline. The truth is that our kids have very few people in the world they can always count on. You want to be one of them. So talk to them. Help them understand the consequences of what they might choose to do, then let them make their own choices. They will make mistakes, but they'll also learn from them.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have rules for them. You should. And they should absolutely be enforced. But remember to have a willing ear and a light hand. That way, when things do go wrong, you know they'll come to you."

"Parents make mistakes too," Kenji added from the doorway. "You all saw or heard about mine. I could have left the world without fixing it. So my advice is to be aware of your pride. Make sure it isn't talking instead of your heart."

"Good point," Ikuko agreed. "And always remember that you can come to us if you need help. They are really good kids though. Shingo and Hotaru can help them find their way around, and the others will help you keep an eye on them. Plus," Ikuko giggled, "Ami keeps an eye on them all anyways."

"How?"

"All the communicators have tracking devices in them. Artemis changed that when he updated them. He was worried about one of you being taken against your will. Some dream he had a while back." Ikuko smiled. "So you see. There is no reason to worry right now. All you have to do is call Artemis and he can find any of the others, including myself, Kenji, and Saeko. And Grandfather."

Minako and Setsuna both nodded in understanding, and after the laundry was folded, they took most of it upstairs with them as they went to check on their babies. "How are you feeling?" Sets asked, looking down at Minako, who was slightly shorter.

"Better this morning," Minako admitted. "Kunzite turned on the music last night and we danced and talked. Then we made dinner together. It was really nice. I still felt a little guilty, but Saeko had some good points. I can't believe you and Usagi and Ami were all having problems too and I didn't know. I felt like such a failure."

"I've heard anywhere between one in five to one in seven suffer postpartum depression," Setsuna answered. "I didn't think that was what was wrong with me though. I thought I was just doing it wrong."

"I totally understand," Minako agreed. "I was feeling like I couldn't do anything right."

"Haruki has been trying to help me, but I don't think he really understood what was happening. I'm glad Kunzite is so observant."

"I think it's because I have two babies. It was more obvious I was struggling."

"Maybe," Setsuna murmured. "Anyways, Haruka and Michiru have taken my little one for the day and ordered me to spend time with my husband. So I plan to do just that."

"Good idea. I'm going to sit with the twins for a bit, and then I think I'll take a nap."

* * *

_"She is coming." _

_The voice boomed, echoing around the strange grey world where Usagi found herself. It was so still and quiet that the voice terrified her when it sounded, and she jumped. Turning wildly, she looked for whoever had spoken. _

_"Who is coming?" _

_"The destroyer of worlds. Beware of her coming." _

_"When?" _

_"The date is not set." _

_"What does that mean?" Usagi yelled, exasperated. _

_"You will face many dangers before her arrival. None will be so great as the danger she poses." _

_"Who is she? Who are you? Why are you telling me this?" _

_The voice boomed again with an answer. "I am your future." _

* * *

The tiny village of cardboard or wooden shacks hidden in a small park was quiet in the early light of morning. No one was stirring yet. The man peeked out past the curtain one of the women had placed over their door, then turned to pick up his tiny daughter. She was so precious. They had despaired of ever having a family, then they'd thought the Youma all gone and had come out of hiding. Now they weren't sure if their daughter would live to see her first birthday. There were two more assassin Youma left. Two more, and only three of their kind in existence, one a helpless infant.

"Knock knock," came a voice at the door. "I've come to check on your wife." The elderly woman pushed past the curtain without waiting for an answer and knelt next to the silent woman lying on the pallet. "Her color is worse. Are you sure you can't take her to the hospital? There must be someone there who knows your kind."

"No one," the man answered, losing hope. "I think she might die."

His wife had grown steadily worse after the birth. The ladies in the homeless camp thought a piece of the placenta must have remained inside because her labor stopped so abruptly. It was making her sick. But there was no doctor who could treat their kind. And if anyone knew they existed they would probably be captured and experimented on. His wife had made him promise not to take her to the hospital, but it killed him that he might lose her.

"I have a few more remedies we can try," the older woman said. "There's an apothecary a few streets over. The woman who owns it might help me."

"Thank you."

* * *

"I don't like this place," An said, staring out the window of the apartment they'd taken over. "It's heavy."

"I know it is, but Mother said Fiore was here," Ail argued. "Besides, look at all those humans down there. All that energy for the taking. This place will be a treasure trove to feel her with."

An sighed. "I don't know."

Ail paced from one side of the room to the other, occasionally glancing at the far wall, where there was a hidden entrance into the hidden dimension where Mother was kept safe and hidden. He knew they had to find her energy, and quickly. The trip to this planet had taken a long time and had expended most of her reserves.

"Well, there's nothing to do but try," he said at last. "Come on, pick a Cardian."

An closed her eyes for a moment, then reached out and touched the edge of one of the cards he held up. "This one."

"Vampir," he murmured. "Good choice." He put his flute to his lips and played a lilting melody. The card glowed brightly for a moment before Vampir stepped out of it. "Go and gather some energy from those humans." He pointed out the window and down to the street.

Once the Cardian was gone, Ail looked over at An, who seemed listless. "I have a good feeling about this planet," he told her.

An only sighed. "I just don't want anyone to die this time."

* * *

Reika was making her way from the airport to the Crown to meet Motoki at the end of his shift. She had decided to surprise him by coming a day early. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he looked up and saw her. She'd told her plan to the taxi-driver, who thought it was great fun. They were busy laughing about it while they waited for the light to change, when they heard people screaming.

"What is going on?" the taxi driver asked, looking out through the windshield.

Reika's jaw had dropped as she stared. It was a monster, looking very much like a Youma, standing on top of a tour van, screaming Vampir as it held a woman in each hand. They glowed as it drained their energy, then he threw them onto the ground and reached out for more.

Picking up her cell, Reika called the one person she knew could stop it. "Usagi," she said. "I'm in a taxi on the edge of the Juuban shopping district. There's some sort of monster. I'm going to get out of the cab here and take the alleys to the Crown. I thought you should know."

"Don't bother getting out," the cabby said, having heard the conversation. "I see a place I can sneak into." He turned the wheel and took his foot off the break, creeping the car to the edge of the road and the alley hidden behind a series of painted signs. Turning into it, he pressed on the gas and soon they were three streets away, closing in on the crown.

Reika could only hope that Sailor Moon and her friends could save the city from whatever new threat was out there.


End file.
